


男古甜味肉饼

by midasi636



Series: ofuru [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midasi636/pseuds/midasi636
Summary: 设定就是男鹿和古市都是普通人，高中生，青梅竹马！就是为了吃肉¯﹃¯所以因为我嫌麻烦，就不写原著的各种魔界大佬们了，简单点好吃肉！每一章其实都是单独的肉。不过我写的时候，可能会有那么几句话涉及上一章的情节发展，为了尽量能把肉串起来吃，哈哈哈w总之就是各种play，基本不涉及原著剧情或许会有OOC，见谅。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男鹿醉酒+两人初次

“古市……？你来啦！”男鹿凑近了古市的耳边低吟了一声，他将自己身体大部分的重量都压在了古市肩上。  
“喂喂，男鹿！”古市推了推男鹿靠在自己颈边的头，有些重心不稳地扶住他，“喂…你这家伙………居然喝醉了？”姬川那家伙居然骗男鹿喝酒了！

“呼……”  
古市终于将男鹿拖回自己房间，扔到床上。感觉被男鹿折腾出了一身汗，古市忍不住就先去洗了澡，出来后看着男鹿倒在自己床上熟睡了的样子，他忍不住叹了口气。  
他想他可没有精力再伺候男鹿去洗澡了……这么想着他便推了推男鹿：“喂，男鹿，醒醒啦！先去洗洗再来睡啊！”  
男鹿没反应。  
古市大着胆子凑过去，拍了拍男鹿的脸：“男鹿——”  
古市还没来得及说接下去的话，便被一股力量给拉倒在床——他整个人都趴在了男鹿身上。而男鹿已经睁开了眼。古市一僵，难道是刚才偷偷拍他的脸触怒这个大魔王了吗！  
“古市——”男鹿勒住古市的脖子让他贴近自己，稍微侧个身，古市就躺在自己身侧了。  
“……？”古市忽然觉得气氛有点怪怪的，而且⋯⋯不管男鹿醉到什么程度，这个姿势！这个距离！都不太对劲吧？！

这么想着，古市把男鹿推开了一些：“快起来去洗澡啦！不要弄脏我的床——！啊啊啊你干什么啊？！喂，哈哈哈，别这样啊男鹿！”因为话才说到一半他忽然感觉到脖颈间一阵温软与濡湿，感觉好痒啦！  
男鹿抬起头，露出一个平时打架时的坏笑：“洗澡，待会再去。”  
“……为什么啊！”看着男鹿那魔王般的笑容，古市总觉得有一股强烈的不安和恐慌感弥漫上来，他小心翼翼地看向男鹿：“那啥……我刚才绝对不是故意打你脸的啊！！！只是为了叫醒你哦！我们说好、说好的，你不可以揍我的哦？！”  
“……”男鹿看了古市两秒：“你白痴啊！”  
“什……！”身为智将的他居然被白痴男鹿说白痴，这实在太有辱他的智商了！于是他二话不说就反击男鹿了：“男鹿你这混蛋有什么资格说我白痴——唔！”  
男鹿一反常态，他并没有和往日一样和古市斗嘴，反而直接对着古市喋喋不休的嘴亲了下去。  
“唔唔——？！”  
古市还保持在刚才对男鹿说他白痴的不满中，忽然嘴就被堵住了——！  
……欸？……欸？？现在……是什么情况？！男鹿的脸近在眼前，所以嘴唇上这湿润的感觉是？！

或许是真的喝醉了，男鹿不知道自己为什么变得不像平常的自己了，现在的他变得想要……亲近古市。遵循内心的想法，他伸出一只手扶住古市的下巴，牙关打开，他便更深入地探了进去。

“嗯唔……”

此时下巴的酸涩拉回了古市神游的思想，还没有任何接吻经历的古市哪里受得了男鹿那带有强烈侵占意味的深吻，不一会便觉得呼吸不顺，开始难受起来了。  
他忍不住开始挣动，双手想要把男鹿推开。男鹿抬起头来放开古市，支起上半身看着喘着气的古市，看着古市脸部白皙的皮肤此刻已经被绯红占有，忍不住舔了舔唇。

男鹿想到以前有一次在古市房间等他去买饮料的时候，等得太无聊，他忽然想到古市那家伙藏的东西——从古市床底下翻出一摞古市平时宝贝得要命的、而且都不让他碰一下的漫画，随手拿出一本翻开看了看。  
结果——  
“什么啊？”看古市平时当个宝似的，上面画的就是男的女的抱在一起亲来亲去啊？还有这样那样……男鹿对这些毫无兴趣！也一点都没有继续看下去的想法，便又给他塞回床下去了。还是打游戏好了！

而男鹿现在忽然回想起来，他和古市现在，是在做那种事情吗？潜意识里觉得这样好像哪里不对，可是心中不断涌出来的念头却是想要继续和古市做更亲密的事情！

古市缓过气来，见男鹿还直直地盯着自己看，想到刚才男鹿居然亲了他，他突然发现……  
“啊啊啊！我的初吻！那是我保留多年为了献给可爱的女孩子的初吻啊啊啊！”  
等等……好像有哪里不对！他和男鹿接吻了……可是，他们都是男的啊？！卧槽！男鹿居然是隐藏如此之深的基佬吗！！！而且还盯上了自己？！

不等古市想明白，男鹿按住古市的双手，又一次低下头去堵上了古市喋喋不休的嘴。  
“唔嗯……”男鹿……他在和男鹿亲嘴……那个笨蛋男鹿……只要想到这个，他的脸上就开始发烫，心跳也愈发加快。  
“男鹿、等等！”趁着一个空隙，古市忍不住侧过头去呼吸新鲜的空气。

看古市的脸都憋红了，男鹿这才放开古市，一边回想着当时随手翻看的内容，一边在古市脖颈间奋战，手从古市衣服下摆探入，触碰到古市的皮肤，明明没有做过这种事情，不知道为什么，想到是跟古市做的话……忽然就觉得再也控制不住内心的欲望，就连古市身上的衬衣看起来都变得碍眼了。

古市身上的衬衣被男鹿用力一扯就扯开了，几颗纽扣弹落到地上。  
衣服突然被扯开，古市惊道：“男鹿！我的衣服！”  
“碍事！”男鹿一脸无所谓的样子，总觉得很欠揍！

在男鹿的视线里，古市白皙的胸膛和纤瘦却紧致的腰肢展现在男鹿眼前。男鹿呼吸一滞，埋首在古市胸前，咬着那小小的凸起。  
“痛！”  
男鹿因为没经验所以太用力了，惹得古市一声痛呼。  
见古市用力推拒自己，男鹿安抚性地轻舔了舔被他咬红的乳粒，“好啦好啦！我会轻点的！”  
男鹿说着一手环着古市的腰将他更加贴近自己，更加方便他舔弄古市那小巧却硬挺起来的乳粒，另一手忍不住探到身后去揉捏古市的屁股。  
“唔……”古市还可以明显感觉到被男鹿舔着的地方，温热、濡湿、又好像有点其他的感觉产生，同样毫无经验、又在被男鹿逗弄的处男古市，下身不由自主地硬了起来。不是！男鹿一向对情爱之事完全没兴趣，而且肯定跟他一样还是个处男的家伙，怎么会这么熟练这些操作？？

两人贴近得几乎零距离，古市的变化男鹿自然感觉到了。而男鹿在酒精和古市的身体诱惑下早就硬了。他松开古市，几乎粗暴地抽出古市的皮带，连带着平角裤一起扯下他的长裤，看到了古市硬起来的家伙。和他一样，又不太一样。有点粉嫩，顶端有一点透明液体，一副青涩的样子，让人忍不住想要欺负他……男鹿呼吸加重，忍不住贴近了古市的硬挺，和自己的贴在一起。

“嗯、……男、鹿……你……”

古市这还是第一次看到男鹿的那里……平时虽然一起上厕所的时候无意会瞥到一眼，但对于男生没什么想法，谁会仔细去看呢。殷红的挺立着，看上去或许有男鹿的拳头那么硬……虽然、比他的大一点，但是他才不想承认啦！

“喂、古市，怎么弄啊？”男鹿当然不懂该怎么自慰了，他从小到大满脑子都只有打架。

这种事一般男生都懂的，男鹿那种只知道打架的笨蛋除外！古市自己也不是没有解决过，但是和别人这样面对面的袒露却是第一次，而且……对方还是男鹿。好羞耻啊！！！虽然他们从小就认识，但是也没有谈论过这个话题，主要是男鹿毫无这方面的兴趣，古市也不想和毫无情趣的男鹿聊这个话题。  
而现在……男鹿这家伙肯定没有自己弄过啦！

“怎么弄……你是要我帮你吗！”古市看着现在两人的情况，男鹿点头。真是箭在弦上不得不发啦！  
“你、！就、就这一次哦！”  
“哦！”男鹿的神情很是正直。

古市有点紧张，这、这可是男鹿的——！

古市爬了起来，与男鹿相对而坐，内心挣扎了一下，但并没有太久，他伸手握住了男鹿硬得不行的家伙，还可以感受到它炙热的温度。古市觉得自己变得有些奇怪，只是看着男鹿的那里……心跳就不由得加快，明明是男人都有的东西。他又握了握，感受了一下大小，偷偷和自己的对比了一下，接着开始上下撸动起来。

男鹿没有注意到古市的小动作，只感觉脑袋浑浑噩噩，下面那里感觉被古市弄的好舒服。他自己从来没有弄过那里，平时早晨硬起来也就不管它，过会就消下去了。  
古市的脸红红的，怎么觉得有点可爱……

“那我也帮你吧。”男鹿说着就伸手也握住了古市的硬挺。  
“——！”古市惊了一下，和男鹿互相帮助什么的……真的太奇怪了吧！  
“嗯、你轻点！”  
“知道啦！”

男鹿对这方面的学习能力挺强，两人互相帮助了一会，感觉都挺不错。  
“你舒服么？”两人靠得很近，男鹿在古市的耳边问。  
“唔……”古市觉得耳朵也变得热热的了：“这、这种事…！……别问我啦！嗯……！”男鹿的手掠过顶端的小孔，让古市受到不小的刺激，忍不住发出了异样的沉吟。  
男鹿听得更是燥热，忍不住倾身吻上古市，手上的动作也加快了。可是，却一点都得不到缓解，硬得发疼。  
“古市……”男鹿有点委屈地看着古市，做到这里都全凭本能了，到底该怎么纾解这股强烈的欲望……  
“古市…还是好涨………”

古市第一次看到男鹿这委屈的小模样，有些新奇，也有些奇怪的感觉从心底浮上来。  
他竟然觉得这样的男鹿有点可爱！  
感觉好像有什么改变了……

“古市……”男鹿又凑过去在古市脖间蹭。  
再次被犬型男鹿击中的古市想着，他以前怎么没发现，男鹿这家伙居然可以这么可爱？明明平常都一副对这方面毫无兴趣的样子……

“……嗯……快要……”感觉快要出来了，古市合着男鹿的手一起，将两人的硬挺贴在一起撸动。  
“啊……男鹿……”古市的腰部有些不受控制地颤抖起来，声音都有些不稳了。

“啊——。”  
男鹿看着两个人射出来的液体在古市的指间，只觉得内心深处还没有得到满足。

古市没注意男鹿的神情，他用纸巾擦掉了手上粘糊糊的液体，忍不住浑身脱力地倒在床上，古市现在脑子和身体都很混乱——居然和……和男鹿……  
男鹿看着此刻宣泄出来的古市因为欲望而满脸通红，唇微张着，浑身上下都被他扒光了，古市那白皙的胸膛上下起伏，胸上两颗小突起还挺立着。古市完全没发现自己又被男鹿视奸了一遍。  
男鹿知道自己下身的胀痛消散了不少，心中的欲望却丝毫没有改变。

“啊，真是的，又要去洗一遍澡了！”古市一边爬起来，一边抱怨道。  
男鹿看到古市侧身想要起床时，他股间那个粉嫩的菊穴时，忽然觉得灵光一闪。  
"喂，古市，等等。"  
男鹿手上稍微一使力，又将古市拉了回来。

“嗯？啊啊——你、你干什么啊！”

原来男鹿把古市拉回床上后，两手分开古市的双腿，然后直直地看着古市两腿间的全部。  
“男、男鹿！你、你快放开啦！”古市感到自己双腿被男鹿向两边分开，下身凉凉的，全部暴露在另一个人眼中，这种感觉实在太羞耻了！  
“不要。”男鹿说着还凑近了去看。古市刚射过的家伙现在已经软了下来，绵绵地搭在那，而股缝间那紧闭的菊穴，让他忍不住想要…………想要什么？男鹿的脑海里闪过那本漫画的画面。反正就是找地方插进去吧？都一样的吧——？

“——别、别看那里啊！！”古市感觉无比羞耻，忍不住伸手去挡住自己的下身。  
“让我看看啊！有什么关系啦！”力量的悬殊让男鹿很轻易地扯开了古市的手。  
“大家都是男人！有什么好看的——啊！”古市话还没有说完，声音就变了。

刚才两人互助之后，男鹿的手上也有一些两人的液体。男鹿忍不住用还残留着两人射出液体的手，探入了古市后方的小穴。他的手指触碰到了那柔软的皱褶，没有过多停留就探了进去。  
古市感到后方突然的刺激，男鹿居然把手指插了进来？！从外面被进入的感觉让古市有些颤栗，他忍不住推了推男鹿：“男鹿、你！别弄那里啊！”  
“怎么了？”男鹿问。  
“⋯⋯不舒服啊！感觉好奇怪！”  
男鹿的手指依言退出，就在古市松了一口气的时候再一次插进了他的后穴里。  
“喂！男鹿！你！”  
古市不满地抬腿踢向男鹿，男鹿却轻而易举地握住了古市那条腿，顺便将腿拉得更开，顿了顿，直白地说：“古市，放松点啊，你夹得太紧了。”  
男鹿能感觉到他的手指只要一插进去，古市的后穴就在往里缩紧，好像要把他的手指往里面吸一样。穴口很紧，肠壁很柔软，加上精液的润滑，不仅是男鹿的手指，古市的后穴也被弄得又湿又热了。  
男鹿这一副理所当然的样子简直让古市无法直视：“就、就算你这么说……！那里本来就不是……啊！”  
男鹿看他别扭羞耻的脸，又挤入了一根手指，在里面旋转插弄，不知道碰到了什么地方，古市忽然一颤，口中也溢出了别样的呻吟。男鹿愣了一下，更加兴奋了起来。

刚才那种奇怪的感觉古市也是第一次体会到，一时还没有回过神来。后穴里虽然没有特别痛，还有精液的润滑，但是男鹿手指进进出出的感觉，真的很难习惯啊！  
男鹿又摸索了一会，发现了古市后穴里的那个地方，大约在插进去二个指节的地方，只要轻轻摩擦过去，或是不小心戳弄到，古市就会发出很好听的呻吟。  
在他摸索的过程中，已经通过插弄后穴的方式把古市给插硬了，他自己也是听着古市时不时没忍住溢出来的呻吟再次硬了起来。插弄了太久，也被古市不自知地诱惑了这么久，他也忍得下面又开始胀痛了。  
男鹿终于忍不住了，他抽出了手指，两手将古市的双腿分得更开，他硬挺的下身抵在古市那已经被他插弄得很湿软的后穴上磨蹭、企图往里面顶。

“男、男鹿……”古市察觉到男鹿的动作和意图，身体、臀部往后躲，手也不安地推他。“别、不要……”  
男鹿一手扒开古市的臀瓣，另一手扶着自己的硬挺，对准古市被他玩弄成嫣红色的后穴，“古市……想进去……我要进去了——”男鹿前半句说得委屈，说到后面却又觉得自己已经忍不住了，没等古市说什么，他就腰胯一使力，插了进去。

“嗯……啊啊……！痛……！”

被、被男人插入了！被男鹿……被男鹿插进来了……！身体上的陌生让古市心里感到害怕，他忍不住闭上眼、咬住了唇，手也紧紧抓着身下的床单。  
见古市这样，男鹿进去后一时也没敢动，看着古市一副好像要哭出来的样子，他显得有些不知所措。  
不是这样的，他不想要古市露出这样的表情，这不是他想要的……明明不是想要伤害古市的，明明不是想要强迫古市做他不愿意的事情。  
“古市…很痛吗？你别哭啊，我出来就是了…”  
男鹿第一次体会到愧疚的心情，他将自己准备从古市体内拔出来，刚拔出一点就被古市抓住了手臂：“别、你别动！你先别动……”他的穴口因为男鹿的进入而有种撕裂的痛，还又热又涨。他不动倒还好，一动就更是加剧了这些感觉。  
“啊——！”  
男鹿本来是听话地停下了动作，却没想正好停在古市刺激的位置，古市被刺激得叫了一声，被男鹿的硬挺抵在那里，古市有些受不了，忍不住扭动腰部想往后退，想要男鹿离开那里。他这一动，原本就一直在忍耐的男鹿也很难受，进也不是出也不是。  
“可恶！我受不了啦！”打架都没这么憋屈过！本来被热软的小穴包裹着却不能动就很难受了，这会古市居然还扭腰诱惑他！于是男鹿退出到一半的硬挺又再次顶了进去。  
“啊……！”  
这次古市就算装可怜也不会放过他了！男鹿一边硬下心肠想，一边开始凭男性本能抽动起来。

或许因为男鹿一开始扩张了很久，刚进去的时候古市有些不安害怕，第一次被插入，无论是身体还是心理都不习惯。但是刚才准备退出来的时候男鹿看了眼，所幸古市后面并没有受伤流血之类的，男鹿这才放下心来。  
抽动了几十来下，古市算是慢慢习惯了，他很羞耻，一手捂住口鼻，不让自己的声音溢出来。只有被男鹿顶到那一点的时候才忍不住溢出一些呻吟。  
“男鹿……啊……！”  
这种感觉太陌生了，虽、虽然不是很难受了……但是，被填满、被男人抽插的感觉，这也太……太奇怪了吧！！  
“你也差不多习惯了吧？”男鹿一边撞击古市，一边凑过去在他耳边低语。  
“呜⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”古市模模糊糊的回答。他看着男鹿微微流汗的脸，明明那张脸上没有什么表情，他却感觉心跳如鼓。  
……他在和男鹿做……为什么在跟男鹿做恋人之间才会做的事情……？不对、为什么他的第一次！——是和男人？！还是被压？？

完全不知道古市的复杂心情，男鹿又一次撞到古市敏感的地方，古市的猛然紧缩让男鹿脑中的唯一一根弦直接崩断，他将古市压在自己身下，手臂将古市的双腿狠狠压住、分得更开，更深入地进入他，更快速更猛烈地插干他。  
“啊啊……！慢……啊……慢点……男鹿……啊！不行……！”  
男鹿忽然的猛撞让古市无法再想更多，男鹿的深入撞击、男鹿的炙热体温、男鹿的喘息……男鹿带给他的奇异感觉完全湮没了他，让他的思想变得混乱，满脑子都是男鹿。

“男鹿……亲一下……唔嗯……”不知道是什么奇怪的感情作祟，古市这一刻忽然想要抱紧男鹿，他一边承受着男鹿的撞击，一边用双手勾住男鹿的脖子将他扯下来，主动索吻。  
男鹿有些惊讶，但无疑也更加兴起，两人激烈地亲吻、交合。

男鹿抽插的动作越来越猛烈，整个人看起来也更加充满了男人的性感，他双手握住古市的腰部，进行最后的冲刺。  
“古市……喜欢这样么？”  
“嗯……还、可以……啊！”  
“——只是还可以？”男鹿一边撞击古市，一边分出一只手去抚弄古市的硬挺。  
“嗯……喜欢、……喜欢啊……！”古市实在受不了前后的双重刺激，只得求饶了。  
听到满意的回答，男鹿觉得自己不仅仅只是身体上的愉悦，好像连心里也被填满了。

“嗯——我也喜欢啊！古市。”

男鹿一边射在古市的体内，一边在他耳边说着告白的话，在那一刻古市也射了出来。

回过神后，与男鹿一同摆脱处男之身的古市忍不住羞涩捂脸，在最后关头说这种类似告白的话什么的，太犯规了吧！！！  
妈的，我在心动什么啊！！！

“等等、你射了？在里面……？”这也太！他的第一次不仅是和男鹿，还用后面做了，还被内射！天啦！古市想这些应该都是他珍藏的漫画里的情节才对啊！怎么会发生在自己身上？！

“哦……是啊。”

男鹿边说边从古市身体里退出来，一些精液也跟着被带了出来，从嫣红的小穴里流出了一些乳白色的精液，这个画面简直太令人亢奋了啊！！！  
男鹿又掰开古市的臀瓣看，古市顿感不妙，于是出声阻止：“男、男鹿！明天、明天还要去学校啊！！！你够了吧！快别闹了！”  
男鹿竟然放开了手，点点头，忽然坏笑起来：“哦！那我们去洗澡吧！”嗯，在浴室里再来一次感觉也很有意思嘛。想想他都有点期待了！  
“…………”  
古市想到他最初带男鹿回自己家只是因为给他当保姆当习惯了，他又喝醉了，索性父母和妹妹都去旅游了要明天才回来，所以今晚家里没人，他才打算让男鹿留宿的，本想叫他起来洗了澡再睡，没想到唤醒了一个大魔王，结果居然变成这样的发展……这时看到男鹿的坏笑，顿时觉得更加不妙了……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大部分是两人的纠结小心思  
正餐是天台play  
按照这个发展，下一章加点催化剂就能在一起了哈哈哈

“哥哥！还没起吗？”古市的房门被一早和父母旅游回来的穗乃香打开，她却意外地发现自家哥哥平日这个时间早就起床准备去学校了，今天居然还在床上闷头睡觉，穗乃香不解地走过去推了推自家哥哥，“喂，笨蛋哥哥，醒醒啦！”  
“唔……？”古市迷迷糊糊地醒来，看见自己妹妹站在床边，“穗乃香？你们回来了啊……？”说着便坐起身抓了抓头发。  
穗乃香见哥哥一脸疲倦还在揉眼睛，再往下看去，上衣没穿，脖子上有可疑的红印，衬衣扔在床边，她的神色也有些怪异，但却还是什么都没说，“ 你怎么不穿衣服睡？你没事吧？”难道变态哥哥又有什么奇怪的新爱好了！！裸睡什么的——噫！  
古市狐疑地看着穗乃香，“我能有什么事？不如说你突然这么关心我才有事吧！”  
“去去去！”穗乃香一脸嫌弃，“快点起床，下来吃早饭啦！你今天不上学吗？真是的，叫了几遍才醒……”她一边说着一边抱怨地走到门口，在门口停了一下，说道，“对了，我们回来的时候碰到男鹿大哥了，他先走了，昨天你们肯定又玩游戏玩到很晚了吧！”说完便关上了房门下楼去了。

古市想起刚才被自己忽略的东西了。

「对了，男鹿大哥已经先回去了哦。」

男鹿先走了、昨天“玩”到很晚什么的……

古市的视线向下移去，地上的那几颗是什么？等、等等，有点眼熟。  
——那不是自己衬衣上的纽扣吗？

想到昨天他的脸就烧了起来。

“为什么会这样啊啊啊——”古市不可置信地双手弄乱头发。他和男鹿……做了！  
古市从床上下来，捡起地上那几颗被男鹿扯掉的可怜纽扣。  
很少运动的古市腰和腿的肌肉酸痛，虽然他没有多少肌肉。而且……身后那个地方……感觉还很微妙。  
他想了想，拿出家居常服套在身上，“……不然今天请假别去学校了。”

他暂时想冷静冷静，感觉没办法像平时一样面对男鹿了……

————晚饭过后————

古市今天很鸵鸟的请假了，在家怀疑了一天人生，顺便被妈妈安排去给她买酱油。吃过晚饭、洗过澡后回到自己房间，翻出自己床下的珍藏漫画看，看了会忽然觉得有点没意思，他将漫画扔在一边，平躺在床上望着天花板，不知道在想什么。

“砰砰——”房门被轻轻敲了两下之后，古市看到穗乃香的脑袋探了进来。  
“穗乃香？”古市坐了起来，他很不解，穗乃香平时很是嫌弃他这个哥哥，更别说平时有什么找哥哥谈心的这种事了。  
“哥哥你老实说。”穗乃香关上门，她把古市书桌前的椅子拖到床边并坐了下来，和古市面对面，她严肃地看着古市。她今天也是放学回家才知道哥哥今天请假在家休息了一天，从早上开始就觉得他怪怪的了。  
古市拿起漫画假装在翻看，莫名其妙地看着她，“干嘛？”  
“听妈妈说你今天没去学校，和男鹿大哥吵架了啊？真少见……”穗乃香猜测道。  
从早上回来碰到男鹿大哥从自家离开的时候开始，到见到居然晚起的哥哥，总觉得他们之间有些怪怪的。——女人的直觉？  
“什么？”看着自家妹妹一脸严肃的样子，古市觉得好像穗乃香察觉了些什么。  
“你脖子上的是什么？”穗乃香纠结了一下，还是直接问了出来。  
“脖子上……？”古市摸了摸脖子，记得那是男鹿……  
穗乃香认真地看着他。  
古市神情有些不自然，“没什么吧……”  
“……是男鹿大哥吗？”没给古市否认的机会，穗乃香接着说道：“刚才吃饭的时候我就特别留意到了。”  
“什……什么？”  
穗乃香觉得根本不需要再向古市求证这个事实，便问道：“变态哥哥你终于被男鹿大哥揍了吗？”  
“？？？”古市觉得妹妹太跑偏了：“等等，什么叫我终于被男鹿揍啊？？”不是，他平时在妹妹心目中到底是什么样的形象啊！  
当然是每天就知道脑内YY漂亮女孩子的猥琐变态哥哥！穗乃香有点失望：“什么啊！原来没有啊。”她站起身，“刚才的话就当我没说过，不，你就当我压根没来过。”  
说完她便率先离开了古市的房间。看哥哥说话间又恢复了活力，她心里又感觉有点别扭了。表面上一直有点鄙视哥哥的穗乃香，其实还是有那么点关心他的。不过她是不会让笨蛋哥哥看出来的！

古市又躺了下来，看着天花板，“为什么我的妹妹这么不可爱啊！啊啊，还是漫画里的好！www”他翻着漫画感叹自己不可爱的妹妹。看着看着又走神想到男鹿，好像从认识那家伙开始，虽然他是个喜欢打架的暴力狂，但那家伙还真没怎么打过他……  
他缓缓闭上眼睛。算了算了，还是不想那么多了，和男鹿，就像以前那样吧！就当做什么都没发生吧！

……

古市一早刚打开家门，看到男鹿站在自家门外，他十分淡定地关上了门，“一定是我的打开方式不对。”  
于是再次打开，男鹿仍然在门外，甚至还跟他打招呼：“哦！早啊。”  
当古市准备再次关上门的时候，男鹿一手抵住门，另一手将古市拎了出来：“你干嘛？”  
古市终于相信自己的打开方式是正确的，从男鹿的手中挣脱出来，“你才是干嘛？你居然会出现在我家门口真是太让我震惊了！平常的这个时候你还在睡梦中流口水呢！哪次不是我等你啊！”  
男鹿率先半步走在前面，“有那么夸张么，不过就早起了一回而已么。”  
其实是因为他发现昨天古市没有去找他一起去学校，去了学校又发现古市请假了，昨晚又约了架没时间找他，所以故意今天一早来堵他。这还是男鹿第一次主动去找古市，往常都是古市屁颠屁颠跟在自己身后呢。  
“……你真不知道你的早起是多么不正常。”古市一边无力地吐槽，一边跟上男鹿。  
“难道你就没别的和我说了吗？”男鹿突然说道。  
“哈？”古市想了想，“哦！对了，”他看见男鹿微微侧头看向自己，他想了下，随口扯到自己妹妹身上：“……昨天穗乃香说碰到你了啊。话说穗乃香真的一点都不可爱啊！你都不知道，她昨天居然问我——”是不是被你打了……他尽量让自己和以前一样，找些无聊的话题扯东扯西，想让气氛不要那么尴尬。  
男鹿没理会古市故意扯出来的那些话，直接打断他问道：“昨天你怎么没去学校？”  
古市话头一顿，“哦…昨天有点不舒服。”  
“今天好了？”男鹿用他为数不多的情商想了想，是不是昨天他弄得古市不舒服了。但他们又都没有提到昨天的事情上。  
“额、嗯，好多了。”古市昨天休息了一天，确实第一次过后身体上的不适好多了。  
“哦。”男鹿直觉古市昨天没去学校不是因为这个，但是他一时也想不出为什么，总觉得像往常一样，走在他身后半步的古市，此刻离他很疏远。这个事实让他很不爽。

呃……发生了什么吗？总觉得男鹿在生气……

两人都沉默着一同向学校走去，古市慢男鹿半步走在男鹿身后。不知道为什么，从刚才那几句对话结束后，男鹿就沉默了。古市能够感觉到男鹿散发的低气压，一时也没有再开口说话。  
虽然两人平时偶尔也会有些沉默的时候，不过那不会有这种怪异的气压围绕在周围啊，让人有种……不由自主想要逃离他身边的想法。

“你去哪？”  
原来他不仅这么想了，而且还一进校门就这么做了！古市有些尴尬地转过身，难道自己是哪里惹到这位魔头不高兴了吗？他的表情巨可怕！  
“古市。过来啊。”  
他觉得自己听到了恶魔的召唤。可是，他又不是男鹿的狗！为什么要听他命令啊？！  
也不知道自己究竟是哪里招惹到他了，总之还是先闪为妙！古市夹紧了自己只装着几本书的书包，“我……我突然肚子痛要去厕所！”说着便拔腿就跑。  
不然还等着被男鹿揍么？虽然没怎么吃过他的拳头，不过平时看着就觉得好肉痛的了。

……

接下来的几天都是这样，古市总是有意无意避开男鹿。不是要去漫画店买新刊，就是上学、放学都有这样那样的事，也没等他，自己就先走了。最近男鹿打架的时候他也不再出现了。以前古市都会在一旁信心十足地围观的——因为他知道男鹿一定会赢。

因此男鹿最近心情非常不好，古市不在身边，他总觉得哪哪都不对，也没心情约架了，拦他路了就见谁打谁，学校里的其他不良少年也是见了他就绕道。  
又是一拳打倒了一个碍眼的人之后，男鹿怒气冲冲地朝教室走去。  
“可恶！古市！！”在到处都没有看到古市的人影后，男鹿确定了，古市就是在故意躲着他，在他们做了之后！他就那么不喜欢吗！甚至不想见他？

“砰！”一脚踹开教室的门，男鹿扫视了一圈，发现竟然没有熟悉的身影，内心更加烦躁，“古市呢？！”  
见男鹿来势汹汹，更是没有人敢吭声，男鹿随手抓过一个人凶神恶煞地又问了一遍。那人被吓得腿软，立刻回答道：“没……他没来……没来教室……”  
得到答案的男鹿一把甩开这名倒霉的同学。  
其他人的反应差不多，都在说每天跟男鹿黏在一起的古市竟然都惹到了男鹿，看他气势汹汹，古市恐怕要倒霉了。男鹿那家伙真是越来越可怕了！

……

“哎……”古市呼出一口气，感觉男鹿最近戾气越来越重了。古市完全不知道是因为自己躲男鹿，他才会显得那么暴躁的。古市就是不知道男鹿怎么了，前些天在他家门口的时候不还好好的吗？对了，好像是问他为什么没去学校之后就开始生气了。  
可是他为什么生气？而且生气的对象好像还是自己？可是被上的是他啊！他都没生气，男鹿那家伙生什么气？！

“砰！”  
好景不长，就在古市思考之间，他躲藏着的天台的门已经被打开了。不如说用力摔开比较贴切？

古市觉得有些后悔，为毛自己要躲着男鹿啊！虽然最近几天，他感觉自己过得异常轻松……男鹿喊他一起上学放学，他都找这样那样的理由推脱了；男鹿打架他也没有再去围观，因为他本来就对打架这种事不是很感兴趣，要不是因为男鹿打架之后总会有些小伤口要处理……  
不对现在不是想这些的时候！被男鹿发现了！！总、总之，要不还是先道个歉好了？可是他又没错！！

“……”

看着一声不吭却向自己走来的男鹿，古市总觉得会有什么不好的事情即将发生，而且会异常恐怖，有可能是超出想象的恐怖。古市不由得一步步地后退，虽然现在感觉很压迫而且超级想逃跑的，但是——  
背部已经抵到墙壁了，已经无路可退了。

古市不安地开口：“那个……男鹿……我……唔唔！”  
他看到男鹿的脸在他眼前放大，然后他们之间的距离缩近，再然后是——男鹿甚至是直接撞了上来，十分凶狠地亲他。  
男鹿双手用力地抓着古市的双臂，古市甚至感到了痛感，却怎么也无法挣开。  
是啊，和男鹿相比，他是真的很弱。

男鹿按着古市，将自己被古市逃避的懊恼都发泄在唇齿间，狠狠地亲他，仿佛恶狼在噬咬。

“……”  
离开了双方的唇，结束这个激烈的吻，古市的嘴唇被男鹿给咬破了皮，渍得疼。  
两人一时相对无言。

古市缩了缩双臂，小声说道：“男鹿，疼。”  
男鹿顿了顿，松开了双手，然后直接将古市紧紧抱住，“别躲我啊。”

一直以来都是古市跟在他身后，他也早就习惯了身后跟着一个人，那个人懂自己的脾气，会包容他所有的不好，他总是主动来到自己面前……而现在，在他习惯了这样一个存在之后，他竟然想要逃离自己。  
男鹿是生气，也懊恼自己是不是以前对他太差了，总是对古市爱理不理，比起古市更爱打架，嫌弃古市在自己打架的时候在旁边碍手碍脚还要分心去护着他，还喝醉酒对古市做出那样的事情……却也更委屈古市想要疏远自己。

“……”古市感到自己的内心在动摇。他对男鹿这种委屈的语气和样子很……很没辙！虽然那张脸上和平常的表情差不多，但他就是能感觉出来，男鹿的情绪。  
他也不知道自己在躲什么。却不是因为男鹿在生气什么的，也不是因为男鹿有可能会揍他之类的原因，或许是因为害怕改变。

明明已经尽力去遗忘了，想假装一切只是一场醉梦，他和男鹿，仍然会像以前那样，是朋友，是从小一起长大的幼驯染。  
可是男鹿却又一次吻他了，清楚的告诉他那不是梦，这么凶狠又直接的表示，他对他的逃避很不满。但他在害怕，怕他们之间会发生改变。

“古市，……”  
“男鹿！你，为什么……”  
男鹿要说些什么，他却有些没由来的害怕。

男鹿抱着他的手紧了紧，“古市，你怕什么，我又不会打你。”  
被他这么一说古市反而觉得轻松了一些，反驳道，“我才没怕！”  
“那这样……不好么？你讨厌么。”他挨着古市的脖子磨蹭。  
古市低下头，“……不知道……我不知道。”  
男鹿抬起头果断道：“那就是不讨厌。”古市并没有一口拒绝说不喜欢、或是讨厌这样，这让男鹿低沉的心情好转。  
古市也抬起头瞪向男鹿，不满地反驳：“哪有你这样的！……唔！你……你放开我啦！”  
“不要。”又亲了古市一下，男鹿很干脆的回绝，说着他又开始有些不老实了，手开始在古市身上乱摸。“喂，古市，再来一次吧！这样你就知道讨不讨厌了啊！”  
“什么啊！放开我啦！”

男鹿这次轻轻地吻了吻古市唇上被自己咬破的地方，刚才还在挣扎着的古市却一下安静了下来，他做不出什么回应，被男鹿这样温柔地吻着，只觉得有些无力反抗，心里涩涩的。  
男鹿轻吻着古市的唇，又磨蹭了一会，一手抵着古市的后脑加深了吻，另一手从古市的衣服下摆探进去。古市有些紧张，双手不知道该往哪里放。

“男、男鹿……”古市有些紧张地抓着男鹿，一开始拒绝的态度已经明显软化了。  
男鹿没说话，微微皱着眉头，似乎是嫌衣服碍事，不过鉴于和第一次的场地不同，倒没有直接扯开古市的衣服，而是将衣服向上推到胸前。古市白皙的胸膛又一次露出来，男鹿俯下头去舔舐古市胸前的颗粒。

“男、男鹿……别、别这样啊！”难道男鹿要在这里？！古市想到平时总会有一些同学躲上天台来吸烟，万一有人来了……“会、会有人来啊！”

男鹿这才从古市胸前抬起头，“来了我就揍飞他们。”  
说着又吻上古市。

一阵金属的轻响，皮带被解开了。  
“男鹿……”  
男鹿解开古市的皮带，将自己的一腿挤进古市的两腿之间抵着他，分开他的腿，“啰嗦。”  
“……”古市只觉得浑身一阵无力。是的，他没有反抗男鹿，或者说，和男鹿做这种事，感到别扭，却并不讨厌。  
想了想第一次的经历，男鹿减小了自己手上的力道，轻轻抚弄着古市那半硬的物体，已经慢慢的彻底变硬。  
男鹿将古市抵在墙上，又亲上古市好看的唇，一手始终抚弄着古市，另一手摸向古市顶端的小孔，沾上了一些因古市兴奋起来而分泌出来的一点液体做润滑，然后向古市身后探去。  
“嗯……啊……”  
顶端的小孔太敏感了，只是被轻轻滑过就觉得双腿有些发软。  
有液体润滑的手指很快就滑入了身后的入口。

“男鹿……嗯……别弄后面…”古市双腿发软，只好一面紧靠着身后的墙壁，一面紧张地抓着男鹿的衣襟。  
“这样你更舒服吧。”男鹿并没有停下对古市后穴的进攻。  
“唔……”古市咬着唇闷哼。怕有人来会被发现。

男鹿的硬挺还在裤子里，早已撑起了帐篷。感觉应该差不多了，他抽出手指，半褪下古市的裤子，在古市耳边说：“可以进去了吧……古市，我快爆炸了……”  
“……！”  
噫！古市受到暴击了！他现在只觉得自己的耳根异常燥热。男鹿帅气的声音此刻充满欲望，在自己耳边低沉地说着这么色系的话……啊啊啊！！他竟然觉得好性感！！  
古市的沉默，男鹿就当他是没有拒绝，默认了。于是他开始解自己的皮带扣、裤链。  
古市心跳加快，完全不敢看男鹿的动作，一时间只有男鹿解开皮带扣和拉下裤链的声音。古市听着这些声音，紧张得心跳如鼓。  
男鹿……男鹿喜欢和他做吗？这是没有喝醉的、清醒的男鹿啊。

男鹿将自己解放出来，抬起古市一条腿，看着嫣红的穴口，将自己的硬挺抵在穴口，抬眼看向古市。  
古市的脸红红的，不敢抬眼看他，羞涩到了极点的样子，男鹿能感觉到他扶在自己肩上的手也微微发颤。好可爱……

“古市，抱紧了。”男鹿说着就顶了进去。  
“嗯——嗯唔——”古市咬着唇，抱住了男鹿的脖子。  
男鹿全部插进去后等了好一会，让古市习惯了一些后才开始慢慢挺动。跟第一次醉酒后男鹿插进去后的横冲直撞比起来，这次古市可以说是很舒服了……可能是不想古市因为对H的体验不好，再躲着自己，男鹿尽量忍耐着，让自己动作温柔一点。

“古市，舒服么…”  
“嗯……男鹿……”古市一边被男鹿顶着，一边喘息，“你…可以……再快点……”

“——！”

他好不容易一直忍着想温柔点来，结果还被古市嫌慢了？！但事实是古市这样说，让男鹿的硬挺更亢奋了。男鹿双手一抬，将古市的双腿都抬至自己的腰间。  
忽然失衡的古市慌忙抱住男鹿，“男、男鹿！……别、别这样，会掉下去……啊！”  
男鹿托着他臀部的手紧了紧，“不会，你抱紧我就好了。”说完不给古市反应的机会，就开始更大力快速地抽插。

“嗯嗯……啊！啊啊……太快、太快了……啊、……男、鹿！唔……！”古市被男鹿强力的撞击撞得不停地上下耸动，话都说不完整，口中溢出的全是破碎的单词。

“古市、你好紧，你后面好舒服啊……”男鹿的气息也很乱，古市的后穴太舒服了……穴口像一个紧致的圆环，每次他撞进去的时候，那里就一缩，先是把顶端吸进去，接着又要把他整个柱身都吞进去一样，进去后却又和紧致的穴口不同，肠壁又热又软，感觉却又是很宽敞，就像经过了窄小的洞口后来到了海洋一样。

“不行……不行了……呜……”古市忍不住求饶。他感觉自己被男鹿插得浑身发软，却又怕掉下去，不得不紧紧地抱着他。

男鹿却忽然觉得这个时候这个样子的古市好可爱。这么想着他也这么说了。  
“古市，你好可爱…”  
男鹿竟然会说那种话，古市却没空想那么多了。  
“嗯……嗯……男鹿……快……快出来了……”

男鹿却还想继续欺负一下这么可爱的古市。  
他凑过去舔咬古市泛红的耳垂，并说道：“古市，你这么可爱…给我做老婆吧…”  
不知道为什么，那一瞬间，这个想法很突然，却并不意外地冒了出来。  
“？！——嗯、啊啊～！”古市浑浑噩噩中听到耳边这么一句话，惊得后穴一缩，男鹿又正好顶进来，顶到他最爽的地方，竟然让古市直接射了出来！精液射在他自己的腹部上了一些，还有一些顺着柱身流下去，或许会慢慢流到两人交合的地方去。  
“！”男鹿也被古市这么忽然的一夹一吸整得差点交代了，他不由得停下动作缓了会。古市正好也缓了缓高潮的感觉。  
“你、你在说什么啊！！！”古市羞耻地捶了男鹿的背部几下，“快放我下来！”当然古市的力道对于男鹿来说不算什么。

男鹿暂时没有跟古市争论他给不给自己做老婆的问题，他自己也没想明白为什么会突然说出那句话，他现在只说道：“你缓过来了？我还没啊。”见古市有力气捶他了，男鹿又继续开始抽插挺动。  
“嗯……那你快点……”古市想想自己这次确实有享受到，就这样不管男鹿了也确实太不仗义，只好让他继续。  
男鹿却坏笑道：“还要我再快点？你受得了啊？”  
“你！你别闹了！等下有人来了怎么办啊！”古市无奈了。  
“知道了！”想想也是，要是这样子的古市被别人看到了，怎么想都觉得很不爽啊！男鹿加快了速度。

“嗯……”古市又因为他的动作而闷哼出声。  
果然还是忍不住诱惑，男鹿又吻上古市，强势地侵占他的唇舌。  
“唔……唔……嗯……放……放开……”呼吸有些难受的古市推着还不想离开的男鹿。见古市实在是难以忍受了，男鹿才满意地放开他，看着他为自己气息不稳，就会觉得很满足。  
“嗯……古市……”男鹿看着这样的古市，脸红红的、紧抱着自己的、因自己而喘息不已的……这样可爱的古市，是只属于他的。  
这么想着，心理上的快感甚至超过了生理上的。

“啊…………男鹿……轻点……呜……”  
“古市……”男鹿将头抵在古市的耳边，他气息中的沉重喘息传入古市的耳中。  
男鹿有力的双手紧紧托着古市的臀部，一次又一次地冲撞他，深入体内，仿佛要嵌入灵魂，他用力撞入他能触及到的最深处。  
“啊……唔唔——”  
古市的后穴紧缩，前面也忍不住颤了颤，差点又要被男鹿顶得硬起来。  
“嗯——”男鹿射在了古市体内，太过舒爽，他也忍不住低吟出声。

男鹿——混蛋男鹿又！射在里面了！！古市感觉自己现在整个下面都湿漉漉、黏糊糊的，好不爽！

男鹿将自己抽出来，看了看古市的后穴，因为承受了长时间的抽插，现在他一抽出来，古市的那里一时间还无法闭合上，男鹿刚射出来的精液就跟着他抽出来的动作流了一些出来。男鹿慢慢放下古市的双腿，这下还有之前古市自己射出来的精液，液化了顺着大腿一直往下……总之，古市整个人都被弄得十分色气了。

长时间保持被男鹿腾空抱起的姿势，古市双腿一着地，感觉两腿都没力气，双腿发软，他重心不稳地往男鹿那边一倒，被男鹿接住。  
“没力气了？”男鹿半架着古市问他，“要我抱你回去么？”  
“你还嫌我现在不够丢人吗！”古市推开男鹿，自己靠着墙，忍着黏糊的不适，整理着衣裤羞怒道。  
古市不要他扶着了，男鹿只好也先把自己穿好，他倒是对身上这些不适的液体感无所谓啦。不过他知道这回是自己做得太过了，找到人就是一顿猛亲外加又干了一炮……古市现在恼羞成怒了，只能顺毛了。这还是他第一次，想要哄一个人开心。  
“那背你回去？”  
古市从来没有看到过男鹿用这么堪称顺从的语气对谁说过话，就算对方是女孩子，男鹿有时候也毫不客气。而他现在却这样跟自己说话，这让古市心里忍不住有点小得意的感觉。但他面上却不准备轻易原谅男鹿。  
古市斜眼看他：“你今天没约架？”  
“…没啊。”不如说是最近因为古市躲着他，搞得他连打架的心情都没了，哪里还会约架。不过古市这个眼神以前没觉得有什么，怎么现在一看，怎么看都觉得有点勾人呢？看得他还想再来一次……  
“怎么没约？”古市看男鹿一副耳朵都要塌下来了的委屈样子，怎么他还先委屈上了？  
“……”你都躲着我了……男鹿张了张嘴，这句话又咽了回去，换了个说法：“ 没人和我打啊，你也不在，没意思。”后面一句才是重点！  
“喔……”古市觉得他们这算是缓和了，但是关系却变得微妙起来了，现在算什么？会发生关系的朋友吗？那不就是炮友吗？那句要他做老婆的话，他也没有当真，只当做是男鹿情动时随口说的而已，毕竟笨蛋男鹿的眼里只有打架，才不会想那些呢。

两人刚整理好，就有几个人闹哄哄地笑闹着也上天台来了，夹带着一股香烟味。

“有人来了……好险……”古市小声说道。还好刚结束，不然被发现的话就太难看了！“我们快走吧！”  
“嗯，”男鹿看了看古市现在的样子，眼睛水润含情，脸、嘴唇、脖子都红红的，一看就是被……干过的样子……“等等。”  
男鹿将自己的制服外套丢在古市头上，遮住了古市这诱人的模样。  
“？”古市疑惑地看向男鹿，“干嘛？”他往下扯了扯衣服。  
男鹿说：“你要是想被那群家伙看到你现在的样子就拿下来。”虽然那样的话我肯定会捶飞他们！  
“好吧，不拿下来，可是我看不见路啊！”自己现在是什么样子古市不知道，反正肯定是很难看吧！还是先离开天台再说吧。  
“走了。”男鹿抓起古市的手腕，“这样就好了吧。”  
“哦、哦！”

一群逃课上来吸烟的男生们忽然看到男鹿拉着一个人冒出来还有点被吓到。几个人的笑闹一下子安静下来，还好男鹿并没有搭理他们。看着那两人走后，他们才又开始说话。  
“居然是男鹿。”  
“你们说他后面那个人是谁啊？”  
“古市吧？他们不是整天黏在一起吗。”  
“最近不是都说他们闹翻了嘛！”  
……

还好现在是上课时间，并没有很多人在外面。虽然这所不良高中收的几乎都是不良学生，不过学校对他们唯一的要求就是上课时间要待在教室里。除了刚才逃课吸烟的，大多数人上课的时候还是在教室里的，至于他们都干些什么，老师也管不住他们，老师们只例行在讲台上讲完自己的课。  
说起来古市本来是可以上普通高中的，他的成绩并不算差。而男鹿是因为升学考试的时候去打架了压根没参加，所以最后家人只好给他报名这所几乎都是不良学生的石矢魔高中。反正他也喜欢打架。  
古市倒也不是从小就非要做男鹿的跟班，升学考试那天男鹿是为了给他出气才打的架。一个在古市和男鹿认识前经常欺负他的人，被男鹿路过看到了，把对方狠狠揍了一顿。自从认识男鹿后就像有了一把保护伞，再也没有人欺负他了。  
古市觉得既然男鹿是因为他才错过的考试，导致他只能上不良高中，那他也应该陪他一起上。所以不顾父母的反对意见，坚持去了石矢魔高中。

男鹿这会已经拉着古市出了学校。  
古市掀下头上的衣服，一看居然逃学出了学校，不由得问：“男鹿，去哪啊？”  
“去游戏厅啊。”男鹿随口应道。  
“？………”意料之中又觉得情理之外！！笨蛋男鹿！！在对他这样那样之后居然要带他去游戏厅？？？  
“走啊。”男鹿扯了扯古市的手腕——对，他就这么牵了古市一路。虽然路人的眼神有点奇怪，关他屁事！自己高兴就行了！

“逗你的啊，去我家休息，或者打游戏，今天我家没人。”  
“真的不会再做别的了吧……？”古市狐疑地问。古市还没发现被男鹿扯着走有什么不对。  
“不会啊。”也就看心情吧。  
和他相处多年的古市觉得男鹿肯定只是随口承诺的！他已经听出了男鹿的潜台词啦！！  
古市走上前和男鹿平行，刚想问什么，男鹿先一步开口说：“新出的那款游戏要不要一起打？”  
古市看着男鹿的侧脸，刚才居然觉得有点帅……然后他的注意力就被男鹿的话吸引过去了。  
“要！！！你居然买到了吗！我等了好久了！！我有在网上看到……”

听着古市在耳边叽叽喳喳，在古市看不到的角度男鹿勾起了唇角。  
果然只要有古市在身边，他就会心情很愉悦啊……打架都充满了干劲呢。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 排个雷。  
这章有调味品、路人x古市出没，当然路人下场会很惨…  
总的来说主要是古市遭遇路人后认清内心，然后两人终于在一起啦～

“哼……男鹿那混蛋……”古市愤愤不平地走在街上，越想越不爽。

他想着两人本来约好一起去买上次在男鹿家玩的那款新出的游戏的，本来他还满心期待，结果到放学后男鹿却说忽然想起有别的事要他先走，失望是有那么点的，游戏还是要买的，大不了他自己去就是了！

没想到却在经过学校的一个公园看到了男鹿的身影，还有男鹿对面的女孩子？！两人不知道在说什么，男鹿背对着看不到他的表情，女孩子倒是脸红红的。  
蓝发的女生。  
古市知道她，邦枝葵，比他们高一年级，是他们学校有名的大佬之一了，可以说是女生头目了。男鹿怎么会和她有约呢……难道要和女生约架？？  
邦枝感觉很敏锐，不像男鹿那么神经大条，似乎发现这边有人在看他们，目光朝古市这边看过来，古市一惊，赶紧走了。

“嗯……？刚才好像是…你朋友…？”邦枝看着古市匆匆离开的背影，提醒男鹿道。  
“啊？”男鹿回头，却谁都没看到。古市那家伙应该早就走了。“比起这个你还是先教教我啊！”  
“教你……可是男生和女生不一样啊！”邦枝感到很尴尬，心情很复杂。难得男鹿会约她，亏她还有点雀跃，结果居然是想问她该怎么追求别人，还说她们女生应该很有这方面的经验？？更重要的是男鹿这种一根筋只知道打架的笨蛋居然也有喜欢的人了？那她还在这里暗恋个什么劲啊！别说交往，连告白都没有就结束了……  
“哪里不一样？”男鹿想了想，H的时候都差不多嘛。至于交往什么的，不就是男生追女生，女生追男生的，那男生追男生应该没差吧！  
“这……你要我怎么说……比起这个，你要追谁啊……？”邦枝还是比较好奇，男鹿这样的粗神经男生会喜欢什么样的人。毕竟从两人认识起，她就对他很有好感，但是每次见面她都比较害羞，和平常面对别人雷厉风行的她完全不同，男鹿却完全没有任何感觉。  
“算了……我先走了。”男鹿挠了挠头，不打算回答这个问题，直接挥手道别。  
“喂，男鹿……”  
不知道为什么不想被别人知道他想追古市……这样就好像把古市展露给所有人看一样，比起这样，还是他一人独占更好。

……

这边古市买了游戏之后，本应该迫不及待地回家玩的，但是想起刚才那一幕忽然就觉得没意思了。不过想想也是，或许他们以后都会和别人在一起呢？虽然这么想想，觉得并没有那么开心……

不知不觉间就走过了喧闹的大街而身处在一条小巷之中，从这边穿过去回家会更近一些，平时也经常和男鹿走这边，不过这么晚了一个人走这条路还是第一次。虽然、虽然他才不怕什么鬼神之说，但这大晚上黑灯瞎火的，心里还是有点发毛。果然不应该在外面闲逛的！

“喂……这位同学……”

粗犷的声音从他身后传来，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。  
古市全身僵直，顿时心跳如鼓。心里哀嚎，不不不会吧？不是想什么来什么的吧？！  
来人却不等古市多想，一把将他给掰了过来。  
古市一看是人类，不由得松了口气，“有、有什么事吗……”  
那人伸手摸了摸下巴，看着他，眼神中泛着异样的光芒，他笑了笑，“我们有点小忙需要你帮助～”  
说着他微微侧头看了看身后，古市这才发现他身后竟还有两人。  
得到站在前面的男人暗示后，身后那两人就猛地冲出来将古市一把按到墙上，夺过了他的包。

古市惊了，他这是遇到抢劫了吗？！  
似乎是看出古市的想法，男人手上把玩着小刀，笑着将手摸上古市的脸，“同学，只要你配合，什么都好说。”接着用小刀的刀背轻轻在古市腿上滑动，意味明显。  
“……”古市说不出话来，不是吧？！这是……劫色啊！！不对他是男的啊！他就这么倒霉遇到同性劫色的吗！三个成年男人，就算没有刀具他也打不过啊！他现在知道为什么一开始就把他的包抢了，是为了防止他求救啊！！他的手机在包里，也没法联系男鹿来救他了啊！！！  
“呵呵，你听话一点就没事了。”见古市不敢反抗，男人很是满意，捏着古市的下巴就倾身想吻上去。

古市回过神看着男人越来越靠近的脸，强烈的排斥感涌上来，他想，如果不是男鹿的话，如果是别的男人的话，就感觉好恶心！  
这么想着他便用力扭开了头。男人有些气恼，用力捏住古市下巴，趁机就塞了一颗药粒到古市嘴里，旁边按着古市的其中一人很是配合，立刻给古市灌了水。  
“咳……咳咳……”被水呛到的古市咳了起来，刚才这变态好像给他吃了什么东西，“你给我吃的什么？！”  
男人笑着伸手摸向他的大腿，“没什么，能让你舒服、快乐的东西而已。”  
“救……唔……！”古市刚想大声呼救，就被他们用手帕堵住了嘴。

“唔！唔！”

另两人一人一边控制住他的手和腿，嘴也被堵着，男人很快便解开了古市的衣服，欣赏了一番他的身材——白皙的胸膛，小巧粉嫩的两点，紧致的腰部线条……男人眼中光芒更甚，喃喃道：“没想到还是个极品，不知道后面怎么样？”  
旁边两人没说话，两个成年男子的力气肯定比他大，不管他怎么死命挣扎都纹丝不动地按着他，只是气息有些沉重。听着耳边两人沉重的呼吸声，古市感到恐慌。  
男人伸手触碰古市胸前的红点，极有技巧地抚弄揉捏。古市心中感到恶心又排斥，身体却又感到一些熟悉的快感传来。不，不可以这样！  
但是古市反抗不了多久，很快药效发作，他就没了反抗的力气。浑身发软，一被触碰就会很舒服。只能弓着身体以躲避男人的触碰。

“嗯！……唔！”

男人看出古市的药效发作，扯掉堵住古市嘴的手帕，一手抚弄着他胸前的红点，另一手抚摸着他那紧致的腰肢，在他耳边轻声道：“让我们听听你的呻吟怎么样？”  
“……”古市咬住了唇，努力不让自己发出声音，不想被这恶心的同性猥亵犯听到。  
男人一下便隔着裤子抚上了古市因药效而挺立起来的硬挺，动作熟练地褪去古市的裤子，看到了他形状色泽都很美好的硬挺，男人只觉得欲火更盛。男人伸出手摸向古市的硬挺，开始撸动。  
“唔嗯……！……男、…唔！”古市想喊男鹿，却被弄得一开口就是呻吟，他只好又咬住了唇。  
男人极有技巧，很快就将古市给撸射了出来。

“呜……嗯……！”

男人看着古市发泄出来时，隐忍却又难耐高潮的神情，有些难以自持了，“同学，你真可爱啊……”  
说着他的手掠过腰部，向古市身后探去，轻而易举找到穴口，用手指轻轻按压，那里已经因为药效而变得更加火热以及柔软。手指沾上润滑液，很轻松就插了进去，里面又热又紧，简直是想让他直接插进去。实在无法忍受了，男人抽出了在古市后穴扩张的两根手指，他抬起古市一条腿，看向后穴，嫣红的入口似乎感觉到了他的视线，敏感地收缩了一下，好像正在无声地邀请他。  
“后面还没怎么弄就这么有感觉了，我看你也不是第一次吧？”男人隔着裤子用硬到不行的下面顶了顶古市的腹部，男人瞟眼看到旁边两个男人也呼吸沉重，那两人下面也撑了起来，便笑道：“等我爽了，马上就到你们。”

“不……不行……男鹿！！男鹿！！！”  
古市强忍着高潮后的感觉，终于憋出一口气大声喊着男鹿的名字，希望他能像以前一样，只要自己一被欺负，他就会出现来揍飞那些欺负他的人。  
“哈哈，宝贝，现在才求救也太晚了吧？我已经等不及了……”男人很期待今天猎到这么一个极品诱受，他喘着粗气开始解皮带。

“啊！！——谁？！”

古市眼前一个晃影，那男人瞬间飞了出去，狠狠撞到一旁的墙上，还按着古市的两人顿时慌了神。

男鹿……是男鹿……一出手就这么狠的只有男鹿……！！

“你们——想死吗——啊？！”  
古市转头就看见男鹿浑身煞气，站在小巷口，身上的怒气甚至已经具现化，他怒气冲冲地大步过来，抓过旁边吓傻了的两人，一拳打倒一个，又给两人补了两脚，两人就捂着肚子伏在地上痛呼了。  
“古市，你怎么样？”男鹿看向古市，还好，还没有发展到最后一步。他的声音听不出太多情绪，是在压抑着怒气和古市说话。  
古市抓着男鹿的手臂，眼睛泛红，他颤抖着喊了一声：“男鹿……你、你来了……”  
“等我一会。”男鹿见古市暂时没事，转身向领头的那男人走去，他现在可是气愤得想杀了这三个混蛋啊！！  
古市被那两人松开，药效还没有完全挥发掉，人还是很无力，他背靠着墙，手颤颤抖抖地扣着衣服、穿好裤子。

“往哪去？”  
而男鹿这时已经将先前被他打倒在地、现在还想趁他们不注意逃跑的男人走过去，扯住他的衣领，将男人拽过来，一脚踹在男人腹部。  
“呃——！等、等等，小兄弟有话好说……”男人被男鹿一脚重重地踢在肚子上，只来得及拉上裤子，还没来得及软下去的下身顿时就疼得软下去了。他的另一手却企图掏出口袋里的小刀来。  
男鹿并不理会男人，他打架经验丰富，自然看出男人的小动作，利落地踢向男人拿出小刀的手，小刀落在地上发出清脆的响声。接着又拎起男人的衣领，对着他的脸就是一顿暴揍。  
男鹿从小就打架，他力气大，力道又狠，这是发了狠要把人往死里打。男人失了刀具，肉搏又打不过男鹿，被男鹿接连狠揍了十几下就毫无反抗之力了，中途也有求饶，男鹿完全不听，男人已经被他按在地上打得满脸血，进气多出气少了。

古市整理好自己，力气也稍微恢复了一些，这下看男鹿快要直接把人给打死，连忙出声阻止：“男鹿！够了！够了…！再打下去要死人了！”见男鹿压根没听进去，他跑过去抱住男鹿还在继续抬起来的手。  
男鹿这才停下手，看是古市，才勉强停下，“你过来干什么，不怕误伤到你。”  
古市缓了口气，转移话题道：“我不舒服……我们快回去好不好……”他看到了地上被打得奄奄一息的男人，觉得这口气出得也差不多了，也没必要把人给打死啊！他还是第一次看到男鹿这么生气地揍人……以前打归打，顶多打得别人不能动了就会收手，这次见了这么多血，看来是非常暴怒了……  
“……好，”还是古市身体更为重要，眼看三人被自己揍得不能自理的样子，男鹿总算是不打算再揍他们了。“走了，回去。”这次男鹿没有询问古市，直接抱起古市就往回走。反正大晚上的也没什么人，古市也没必要害羞了吧。  
要不是古市家人打电话到他家说古市还没回家，问是不是在他家玩游戏，他还不知道古市一直没回家呢，这才赶忙跑出来到处找他。他沿着上学的路径一路找，游戏店也关门了，最终才在他们偶尔回家会走的一条捷径小巷找到人。听到奇怪的声音，走过去竟然发现古市被三个垃圾按着欺负！！！  
自从小学两人认识并成为朋友后，两人又总是形影不离的，已经将近十年来都没什么人敢欺负古市了，因为凡是想欺负古市的人都被他捶爆了！而刚才看到那一幕的男鹿无法控制自己了，怒气一瞬间涌上全身，只想把那几人打死最好！！

忽然被男鹿抱起来的古市这次倒没怎么反抗。他只是沉默地抓着男鹿的衣襟，手还有点无力，身体四肢也还在轻颤。是刚才独自一人面对被三个男人猥亵的惊慌、不安和后怕。  
男鹿感受到古市没有说出来的不安，没有说什么，只是更加抱紧了古市。

……

男鹿把古市带回家后，古市说要洗澡，男鹿看他脸还是红得很，总觉得哪里不对劲，就强行跟他一起进了浴室。

“男鹿……我……难受……唔……好脏……”古市站在淋浴下胡乱地搓着身上的皮肤。先前被那男人撸出来后感觉好些了，可是一回来那种麻痒感又细细地涌了上来。身体感觉很渴望，很想要……  
男鹿看着古市不仅脸，连身体都泛红了，身上更是敏感，好像稍微一碰就很有感觉。  
“喂，古市，你到底怎么了！”男鹿去扶古市的手臂，古市却浑身一颤。是刚才经历了那些吓到了么……果然应该再揍得更狠一些的！

“男鹿……那些人不知道给我吃了什么东西，好难受……好热啊……”古市见男鹿凑过来靠近他，他抬起头，头发被水打湿，黏在脸和脖子上，却有说不出的性感。古市也忍不住凑过去，双手攀上了男鹿的肩膀，凑近男鹿的嘴唇和下巴，轻轻贴上去。  
男鹿……是男鹿……不是别人……想要……想和男鹿做……

男鹿被古市推得抵着浴室的墙壁，不管是浴室的水汽还是古市含情的眼神，都让气氛变得更加暧昧。  
他从来没看过古市这么诱惑人的样子，虽然享受了一把古市的主动索吻，但男鹿很快回过神来掌握了主导权，他一手去搂住古市的腰，让他更贴近自己一些，另一手去按住古市的后脑勺，加深了两人的浅吻。没想到古市竟然也顺势环住了他的脖子热情地回应他。

“男鹿……”两人的唇分开，古市紧环着男鹿，最终的言语化为行动。他贴在男鹿身上，他们因亲吻而硬起来的物体紧紧贴在一起。

“古市……”

“我们做吧……”古市眼睛有些湿润，挺了挺身子，贴着男鹿蹭动，“我想要……想要男鹿……”  
说着他便面朝浴缸，背对着男鹿半跪了下去。古市伸出手来，学着男鹿之前的方法，一手扶着浴缸支撑着自己，另一手沾着自己前端分泌出来的液体，向身后探去。探到了入口，迟疑了一下便伸了进去，这里……原来是这样的触感……里面好热……

看着古市半跪在他面前，自己给自己扩张，好像当着他的面自慰一样……男鹿可以说这真是他看过的最劲爆的画面了，感觉浑身的血都往下面涌，他本来就硬起来的下面竟然涨得更大了，也更疼了。  
古市也不知道该怎么弄才舒服，他自己插弄的，完全没有男鹿给他的那种感觉。能够挤进两个手指后，古市便抽出了手指，膝盖微微向前移动了一点，稍微翘起臀部，呈邀请的姿态，回头看向男鹿：“可以了……男鹿…想要你……进来…”  
——！！！  
这样还没行动就不是男人啦！！！

男鹿一个箭步上前，也没有像前几次一样顾虑着怕弄疼了古市，这次他一对准古市后穴的入口就用力往里插。  
“啊！”  
“唔……！”直接一下进到古市的里面，被古市包裹着，男鹿也感到快感铺天盖地般袭来。不知道是不是因为吃了奇怪的东西，古市的里面变得又热又紧，又异常湿滑。

感受了一下古市应该习惯了，男鹿也不再停着不动了，他双手握住古市的腰开始全力进攻。  
“嗯……啊啊……男鹿…”  
后入体位的姿势，加上被古市主动诱惑，这让男鹿更用力地抽插，抽出到只留顶端在体内，又更加用力地顶进去，竟比之前几次H时进入得更深。

“嗯……啊……！好深……啊……男鹿……还、还要……再快点……啊啊……”

看着古市这么强烈地索要自己，男鹿觉得心里突然有什么想法涌出来，之前两人并没有说开的话，这一刻忽然想要说明白。  
男鹿抽了出来，将古市拉起来，自己坐在地上，让古市跨到自己身上，“喂，古市，我们在一起吧……”  
他的下面抵着古市的穴口却没有进去，古市的后穴咬着男鹿的顶端想吞进去却没有办法。  
“愿意的话，就坐下去，如果你不想，就……唔！”也只能是他的！  
男鹿的话还没有说完，古市就扶着男鹿的肩膀，腰部用力、臀部下沉，后穴就如愿将那硬挺吞了进去。  
“笨蛋！都到这一步了你要我怎么停下来啊……”前面两人在浴缸前做了一会，古市体内剩余的药力也疏解了不少，他也终于有精神了一些。听了男鹿的话，他有点惊讶，有点开心，却并没有太多迟疑。古市一口气全部坐了下去，顶到某个地方的时候他爽到指尖都在发颤。他说着便自己开始上下动了起来。  
男鹿享受着古市的主动，然后说：“那你就答应了啊。”  
“就算我反对也没用吧……”你这大魔王……古市在心里补充了后半句。古市的体力一向不如男鹿，平时又没怎么运动，现在动了一会就没力气了，只能坐在男鹿腿上扭动着臀部。  
就像古市了解男鹿一样，男鹿也能听出古市的潜台词。他知道古市并不讨厌这样，甚至可以说是变相答应了，如果他真的讨厌这样，就算对方是男鹿大魔王，他肯定也会一口拒绝的。  
有点开心。  
男鹿本来因为古市在他不知道的时候被人欺负而很低沉的心情，这下因为两人进展突破的关系而变得好了起来。  
“啊！”  
男鹿双手扣住古市的腰就是往上一顶，还不等古市反应过来，就更加快速地顶弄他。  
“嗯……啊啊……顶到了……好深……啊……”  
古市的手指扣在男鹿的肩上。他的前面硬得腺液直流，还抵在男鹿的腹部，腺液弄得男鹿的腹部上都是。  
“那你喜欢么？”男鹿一边顶弄古市一边稍微喘着气问。  
“喜欢、啊！慢点……！”古市被男鹿顶得爽到不行，扣在男鹿肩上的手变成了紧抱着男鹿的肩背。  
“喜欢做爱还是我？”男鹿竟然一个用力，两人就着姿势直接换了位置，上下颠倒，男鹿将古市压在了身下。换姿势时他的手衬着古市的背部，没有让他因为自己的力道而直接撞到浴室地砖上，只是轻柔地让古市躺下去。  
好凉！  
古市被冰冷的浴室地砖惊到，背部一凉，后穴也一缩。听着男鹿粗鲁的问话也很是惊讶，却……却更有感觉了。  
“喜欢、都喜欢啊啊……！”  
“嗯……回答正确……”男鹿被古市那样突然一夹也爽到不行，舒爽的感觉直接从下身冲到大脑神经，让他更快速地插干古市。  
古市又伸手去勾男鹿的脖子，把他扯下来亲吻，和他唇齿相交。  
“嗯……唔……”

古市在被那男人抚摸的时候就知道了，在他心里唯一不同的，就只有男鹿……他的亲吻、抚摸、甚至进入他，都不会让他觉得恶心，反而他的内心深处会感到有点雀跃、开心。之前他一直害怕，第一次和醉酒的男鹿发生关系，他怕只是因为男鹿喝醉了。怕和男鹿的关系发生改变，不能再和以前一样，每天在一起了。现在却不想再逃避了，明明男鹿那笨蛋都先踏出了这一步，他怎么能落后呢？

“唔……啊……顶……顶到那里了……啊啊……！”  
“顶到哪里？”男鹿粗着气问。  
“嗯啊啊……是、哈啊……顶到、舒服的地方……啊！呜……”古市迷迷糊糊地回答。  
“是让你最爽的地方么？”男鹿想让古市说出最直白又淫荡的回答。

是只有男鹿……才行的啊。

“啊……是……顶到我最爽的地方了…啊啊…男鹿……想一直……嗯……和你在一起……”  
听到古市的坦白，男鹿更是无法控制自己进攻的力道了。

“笨蛋……为什么今天放学没有回家？…”  
“还不是因为你今天……”古市抱怨，要不是男鹿这家伙因为和学姐约见面而放了他鸽子，他们不就可以买了游戏然后赶紧回家玩了吗！  
男鹿想到当时他说忽然有事的时候古市的表情好像失落了那么一下，后来再一看，他又没看出什么来，于是就放心地让他自己先走了。没想到他居然自己闹别扭了……  
想想自己会约邦枝，不也是想咨询一下怎么追求古市么……早知道像现在这样直接来一发然后问他，不就好了嘛！  
“我还不是因为你……”男鹿低声说道。  
“……？什么啊……”明明是这家伙先和妹子约的！最后说啥是因为他？  
“别管那些了，”男鹿双手按着古市的腿，捏了捏，“以后一直在我身边不就好了。”  
想了想又加上一句：“不许再躲着我。”然后又低下头去亲古市。  
“嗯……”古市想了想，遇到今天那种事，短时间内他估计是不敢离开男鹿身边了……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洗衣机和浴室镜子play  
虽然加了猫耳元素，结果根本没怎么玩到(´·ω·`)

“喂，等、等等！”忽然被男鹿抱起来放在洗衣机上，古市不安地推拒着男鹿，“男鹿——！”  
男鹿却没搭话，只是倾上前用亲吻堵住了古市企图拒绝的嘴。  
“嗯……”  
坐在洗衣机上被吻住的古市不敢挣扎，他是怕洗衣机会被自己压坏，只好一手撑住自己，好不让自己的全部重量都压在洗衣机上，另一手还是推着男鹿。

“男鹿……”终于被男鹿放开，古市的气息有些乱，但仍然想从洗衣机上下来。  
男鹿仍然没有说话，反而偏过头去，在古市的耳侧亲吻，他似是发现了古市的担忧，轻笑着朝着古市的耳朵吹了一口气，感到古市轻轻抖了一下，男鹿嘴角的笑意加深，然后去轻吻古市耳后的皮肤、舔咬他的耳垂。

男鹿感到古市原本推拒着自己的手不知不觉已经软化了，变成扶着自己的肩膀，便用蛊惑的语气在古市耳边安慰道：“没关系的啦……”  
古市觉得男鹿此刻的声音和平常没有太大区别，但是却在这样的情况下，在他的耳边轻柔地安慰，总觉得，好色情……  
古市耳朵发热，脸颊发烫，下面也有点半硬起来了。

男鹿见古市彻底放弃抵抗，这才缓缓从古市的耳侧转战到脖子。脖子被温热柔软的嘴唇贴上，古市感觉他的脖子又酥麻、又痒。接着男鹿又去舔咬他的喉结和锁骨。  
“男鹿……别咬了……”  
男鹿闻言停了下来，顺势也不再继续啃咬古市的锁骨了，只半垂着眼，似笑非笑，然后张嘴，用牙齿去扯古市的衣领，咬开他的衣扣。  
看到这一幕的古市只觉得气血都往脸上涌。  
“你、你哪里学的啊！！”  
——男鹿、男鹿这个样子也太犯规了吧！  
“教育片。”男鹿神秘莫测地一笑。  
就在这被诱惑的愣神间，古市的衣服顺利被男鹿褪下。  
对于古市的顺从，男鹿表示很满意。  
男鹿一手伸过去环住古市紧致的腰身，一手轻抚上古市胸前的颗粒，自己则再次倾过去亲吻古市。

“哼嗯……”  
男鹿感到了古市的腰颤了颤，而古市在两人接吻之间所溢出来的嘤咛，更是挠在了他的心间，让他心痒痒的。  
“古市……这个。”  
两人的嘴唇分开来，男鹿说着，不知道从哪里拿出来两个小玩意——一个猫耳头箍，一个铃铛项环。  
“！！……这个！！绝对不要！！”也不知道男鹿哪里看的什么“教育片”，他居然还弄来了这种情趣玩具！  
“……戴上这个好不好。”男鹿的声音变得沙哑起来，但却是充满了情欲的性感。

古市发现自己对于男鹿越来越没有抵抗力，在男鹿的各种挑逗之下，他已经彻底硬了起来。  
——不管是乳头，还是下面……  
而且他最最最无法抵抗的就是男鹿犬了！！！只要他变得用这样可怜兮兮的语气说话，眼神中又带着乞求似的，他就完全无法拒绝了！！！因为太、太可爱了啊！！！他就是吃这一套啊！！！他觉得大概男鹿犬提任何要求他都不会拒绝吧！

所以最后，古市软乎乎的、毫无抵抗的，被男鹿戴上了猫耳发箍和铃铛项环。  
男鹿犬看着古市的猫耳和铃铛，忍不住喉结上下滑动一下，双眼微微发红。没法戴猫尾巴，因为后穴待会要……不过尾巴他也一起买了，可以下次再玩！  
想想就忍不住了！！！  
男鹿彻底褪去两人碍事的衣物之后，想分开古市显得很是拘谨的双腿。  
“不、不行……”古市反而将双腿夹得更紧了。  
“不会被压坏的。”男鹿为了自己的性福，难得耐着性子再次安(哄)慰(骗)。  
“不要啦……”古市仍然不肯松口。  
男鹿无奈，只好暂时先放弃分开古市双腿的念头，但他的手很快就转移阵地，转而抚上了古市早已抬头的硬挺。

“啊——”

没想到男鹿居然会突然动作，古市措不及防地呼出了声，随即很快就轻捂住自己的嘴，努力将后面的呻吟全部吞了回去。  
男鹿一手绕到后面揉弄古市因紧张而紧绷的臀部，一手握着古市的硬挺上下摩擦，又接着在古市耳边说道：“不是说了今天我家没人么……”所以你大可以叫出来。  
古市自然知道男鹿的未尽之语是什么，但是不管怎么想他都觉得是男鹿在故意欺负他，更不好意思发出声来了。  
男鹿看古市又开始别扭起来，就坏心眼地用手指来回抚弄古市的顶端。

“呜……嗯啊…”  
顶端很敏感，还不到一会古市感觉自己下半身都快无力发软了。  
“古市…张开腿啊…你夹这么紧我不方便弄。”男鹿继续诱哄着古市，看他双手都环住了自己，他知道成功了。  
这下十分轻松地分开了古市的双腿，男鹿将自己整个人挤了进去，让古市的双腿分别岔开在自己腰侧。两人的硬挺成功会晤。  
古市有些不安地扶着男鹿的肩膀，怕自己稍微一动作会把洗衣机给压坏。  
男鹿一边将他们两人的硬挺贴在一起掇弄，另一手在一旁伸着摸索了半天，终于从扔在洗衣机上的裤子口袋里掏出了一支润滑剂。

“等下，我先打开。”

看着男鹿居然摸出了一支润滑剂，又当着自己的面慢吞吞地打开，古市整张脸都要涨红了，他只听到自己的声音有些干涩：“你、你哪里弄来的啊……”  
“你说呢…”男鹿扔下润滑剂的盖子坏笑，却并没有正面回答古市，只挤出了一些透明的润滑剂，落在两人紧贴着的物体上，又往自己手上挤了一些，然后向古市身后的穴口探去。  
“古市，屁股抬起来一点。”古市坐在洗衣机上，后穴被臀肉挤压着，这样他没法把手指插进去啊。

“嗯、啊……”

古市身体前倾，项环上的铃铛随着动作响了起来，古市脸色发红，手却扶着男鹿的肩膀，将屁股抬起来了一些，方便男鹿的手绕到后面去插入。  
男鹿一边抚弄着两人贴在一起的硬挺，一边抽插扩张着古市的后穴，前后一起进攻，男鹿十分辛勤地“劳作”着。  
“嗯……别……啊……”他耳边是古市的呻吟。  
有润滑剂的帮助，扩张工作也做得十分顺利，润滑剂进入人体就像要化成水似的，这会已经帮助男鹿的两根手指可以任意抽插了。反复的插弄把古市的后穴插得柔润水滑的。

“男、男鹿……”  
听到古市变得软软的声音，男鹿将手指抽了出来，抚弄两人挺立的手也停了下来。  
“唔……”古市有些意犹未尽，看向男鹿，心里暗暗期待他继续动作。  
“…古市，已经可以了吧。”男鹿停下动作，抽出手指，带出些透明的粘液附着在手指上，暗示性强烈地挺了挺下身。  
“唔……”古市迷迷糊糊地也用自己的硬挺蹭了蹭男鹿的，他说出的话简直让男鹿快要不能控制自己：“嗯……男鹿……进来……”

男鹿本来就已经忍到极限了，这会听到古市主动要他进去，更是激动。  
他将古市的臀部移到洗衣机台面的边缘，手托着他的臀部，大拇指掰开臀缝，露出中间泛着水光的嫣红小穴，挺立的下身凑过去蹭了蹭古市那水光淋淋的穴口，双手用力揉了揉古市的臀肉，再没有做太多停留，就挺身插了进去。  
“啊啊……”古市因着这个姿势而身体往后倾倒，他惊得双手紧紧抓住了男鹿的手臂。  
“嗯……”男鹿手托着古市的屁股就开始抽插。一进去就感觉比平时更湿滑，感觉他挤的润滑液也不至于这么多，不知道里面是不是还有古市自己分泌的汁液呢。而因着在洗衣机上的缘故，古市又紧缩着臀部，这下后穴里是又水润湿滑地缠着男鹿、又紧致吸咬着他，简直爽到爆炸，完全是想让他死在里面！

“嗯嗯…啊……慢、慢点……啊……”

这已经不是他们第一次做了，和男鹿做了好几次习惯之后，古市已经可以感觉到自己是被怎样的硬挺给撑开的了，多少也习惯了被男鹿凶猛的抽插撞击插得直入高潮。尽管还是会觉得很羞耻，后穴总是变得湿淋淋得一塌糊涂，还会变得像女人一样止不住的呻吟……变得不再像自己，可是他却不想逃脱，甚至对这一切沉迷不已。

“啊……啊啊……男鹿……好、好舒服……啊嗯…好棒……”  
“古市…哪里舒服…”男鹿看到古市眼中泛起了爽快的生理泪水，攻势变得更加强烈，“……快说。”  
“啊啊！不行、不行……呜……太、太快了！哼嗯……后、后面啊啊……后面好爽……啊！”  
被男鹿突然加速的折磨，古市眼中的生理泪水终于忍不住溢出了眼眶，古市脖子上的铃铛也被两人起起伏伏的激烈动作一直弄得叮铃铃的响。  
“不行、不行了……坚持不住了……呜……会、会坏……啊啊……会坏掉…的……啊、啊……！”  
古市怕一个男生的重量，再加上他们还在洗衣机上做这种激烈运动，他怕会压坏洗衣机，男鹿的家人回来发现了，那该多尴尬啊！  
男鹿也不知道古市说的究竟是什么“坏掉”，是说洗衣机会坏掉呢，还是说他会被自己干得坏掉呢。  
古市紧紧抓着男鹿的手臂。  
男鹿故意将双手稍微松了点力气，古市感到臀部忽然下坠，怕自己要滑下去，古市吓得浑身一紧，后穴也好似猛地咬了他一口，爽到炸裂。  
“嗯……！”男鹿闷哼一声，喘着气，差点被古市的后穴直接吸出来！“古市…你太会吸了……”  
“说、说什么呢……啊……”古市忽然被男鹿顶到体内最爽利的地方，也差点到达高潮，这时他身下的洗衣机发出了抗议的响声，古市立刻紧张地抓着男鹿：“嗯……嗯啊……不行……要、要坏了！啊……男鹿！”  
男鹿呼出一口气，“真拿你没办法，抱紧我。”  
古市还没有理解男鹿的意图，男鹿已经就着姿势将他抱了起来。古市瞪大了眼，因为感到体内的硬挺因为这个姿势而进入得更深了。  
“嗯嗯……好、好深……呜……到、到里面去了……啊啊……男鹿……”他怕会掉下去，只好双手紧紧抱着男鹿的后背，双腿也紧紧夹着男鹿的腰，像树袋熊一样。紧绷的身体让他的后穴也紧紧咬着男鹿。但男鹿有力的双臂还是让他心下稍安。

男鹿一路抱着古市，一边就着姿势享受小穴卖力吮吸他的感觉，这才进到浴室里，开口道：“好了，现在不用担心会坏了。”这话说得似乎有点意有所指。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
古市乖巧地轻哼着。

男鹿走进去几步后停下，看着他家浴室新装上的全身镜子，有了想法，坏笑起来。他先把古市双腿慢慢放下来，然后从古市体内抽了出来，自己在浴室凳上坐了下来，让古市转了个身背对他，要他坐在自己腿上，又在古市还没彻底坐到他腿上、心里也毫无防备的时候插了进去。  
古市还没反应过来就直接被插了进去，这刺激实在是太大了。  
“啊——！”

男鹿进去了之后却又改成慢慢挺动，只在古市耳边轻声道，“古市，看前面。”  
“嗯……啊——！”古市此刻惊愕地看着两人正前方的镜子。  
镜子里的自己淫靡地大张着双腿坐在男鹿身上，头上有一对黑色猫耳，脖子上还戴着铃铛，像一只拟人的猫一样。他的脸色潮红、眉目含情的样子他自己都还是第一次见。而他挺立着的下身，顶端亮晶晶地流着因他兴奋而分泌出来的腺液，还有两人相连的地方……后穴嫣红，在浴室灯光下甚至可以看到水光，而男鹿的粗大则埋在穴里，被他的后穴紧紧吸咬着……后穴的水液染得男鹿的那根也满是水光……都清清楚楚地看到了。

“要‘喵’一声么？”男鹿看着古市头上的猫耳，故意问。  
“才、不要！！”

男鹿笑了下，然后忽然快速地挺动起来。  
古市来不及多想别的，身体上和视觉上的刺激完全淹没了他。  
“嗯……啊啊……不行……啊……好快……呜……”他垂下了眼不敢再看镜中淫靡的镜像。  
“古市，看着镜子。”男鹿命令道。  
“嗯……嗯啊……不……”古市有些抗拒地偏过了头。  
男鹿没有说话，只用更加猛烈的行动来逼迫古市。  
“啊啊啊！不…呜……我、看……啊……嗯啊啊……”古市被顶得不行，双眼泛红，强烈的刺激让他只得妥协。真不知道男鹿哪里来的这么大力气！古市只好双眼红通通地看着镜子里两人交合的身影和动作。

视觉刺激的效果也是十分有效的。男鹿明显感觉到古市的后穴将他夹得紧紧的，他的前面也流出了更多腺液。男鹿看着镜子里的古市，只要古市的眼神想离开镜子他就更快速地插他，反复几次后他就不敢再躲避眼神了。  
“还躲不躲？”男鹿边顶边问，手绕到古市胸前去搓揉他的乳粒。  
“啊啊……嗯……呜！不躲，不躲了……”古市表示这回是真的投降了。

“自己弄前面。”

“嗯……唔……”本想偷偷避开镜子的古市被男鹿发现后，狠插了几十回合后，他的羞耻心终于放弃了挣扎，现在只厚着脸皮，也顾不上羞不羞耻什么的了，他顺从地执行着男鹿的命令，抬手抚上自己直挺挺的物体，开始上下撸动。  
古市看着镜子里的自己一边自慰一边被男鹿抽插顶弄，被他不断侵犯着后穴……无论是视觉上还是身体上，他都感到自己达到了快感的巅峰。

“啊……嗯……我和男鹿、……我们连在一起了……嗯啊啊……”  
古市一手抚弄着自己，一手探到两人相连的地方，润滑剂早已被男鹿抽插的动作摩擦得变成了乳白色，男鹿抽出来时跟着柱身一起从穴口溢出来，但又被男鹿插入的动作给带了进去。  
整个画面淫靡不已。

“嗯啊！啊……男鹿……你好厉害……！啊啊！”  
“古市，你叫我的名字吧……”男鹿听到古市的话，呼吸也粗重得不行，他凑过去咬古市的耳朵，低声说。  
“啊、嗯…男鹿…？…男鹿……”古市被快感冲撞地很是迷茫，习惯性地呼着他喊了十几年的称呼。  
“叫我的名字…。”男鹿再次重复道。

“嗯……啊……啊……辰、辰巳……啊啊啊！”  
在古市有些羞涩和不习惯地叫出男鹿名字的一瞬间，他被男鹿一个翻身以趴跪的姿势压倒在地，虽然膝盖忽然跪在地面上有点疼，但是浴室凳其实不是很高，对于身体的快感来说，那点疼痛变得有些微不足道了。

“……慢、慢点！啊啊……不、不行了……啊啊——！”  
“……再叫。”  
“呜……男鹿……男鹿……”古市习惯性地叫出了经常叫的称呼，却换来了男鹿的惩罚。  
“不对。”男鹿紧握着古市线条美好的腰身，大拇指都能碰到古市性感的腰窝，猛烈地撞击着他。  
“啊啊啊啊！不要、不要！呜呜……辰巳……啊啊！……呜！……辰…！”  
古市的声音已经变成了哭腔。  
男鹿俯下身紧抱着古市，下半身仍在抽插，上半身却温柔地吻着他的背部、肩膀、脖子，缓缓向上移动，最后在古市的耳边停下。  
“我也可以叫你的名字吧……贵之……”

“呜！啊啊啊——！！”  
在男鹿叫出古市名字的同时，古市感到自己脑中一震，心脏狂跳，终于没忍住，精关一松直接喷射了出来！  
古市射精时后穴也很是爽利似的，一阵阵地紧缩，绞得男鹿仅剩的一点温存全部碎裂，也开始最后的冲撞。  
“呜……啊啊……辰巳……”  
被男鹿用力撞进来的快感侵蚀，古市低吟着，着魔般地喊着男鹿的名字。他侧过身回过头，他一手撑着自己，另一手伸到后面去想抓男鹿的手臂。  
“嗯……我在这……”男鹿接住古市伸过来的手，紧紧握住。  
古市被男鹿撞得快抵到前面的镜子上了，偏偏他还偷偷抬眼去看镜子里两人现在的姿势，后穴更有感觉了。  
“……给我……啊！辰巳、射给我……射在里面嗯啊啊！……”  
“！！！”  
男鹿一手按着古市的屁股，一手扯着古市的手臂用力插干着他，顶得古市往前一挺，又被他扯着手臂拉回来。  
“……操！……给你！老子都射给你！这回可是你自己要求的……贵之！……干死你！射给你、全部都给你！！！”  
古市的渴求让他欲火焚身，男鹿带着粗重的呼吸，他忍了忍，终于还是忍不住，一边爆起了粗话，一边将全力都集中在下半身上，用尽全力去撞击。古市的屁股和男鹿的胯部不断地啪啪相撞，两人的下半身都撞得通红。  
“嗯——射给你，都射给你！！”  
男鹿用力地插着古市，每插进去一次就射进去精液，插了几次，射了好几股在古市体内。  
“嗯啊啊！辰巳、辰巳……好棒……我又射了……被你干射了…！…啊啊！”因为一直被男鹿撞在体内的敏感点上，刚射过的古市竟然又被男鹿边内射边插得他前面又射出来一些精液！  
古市被男鹿拉着的手紧紧抠着男鹿的手，自下半身传遍全身，乃至大脑的快感，让他爽得连脚趾都忍不住勾了起来，屁股里湿到不行，他已经要爽到升天了！  
“……！！！”今天不干死你我就不叫男鹿辰巳！！！  
男鹿还是第一次看到这么淫荡却又无比诱惑他的古市，他现在满脑子只想整夜都插他！插到他哭泣讨饶，插得他没力气再勾引自己，插爆他！！！

……

两人做了这么多次，或许是因为认识十多年来，他们终于互相叫出了对方最亲密的名字，这一次是最激烈、也是彼此最渴求的一次。  
男鹿觉得——古市贵之，真是个诱惑人又不自知的妖精！！！他男人迟早有一天会被他吸干，死在他身上！  
可是他男鹿辰巳，心甘情愿！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情趣道具+口交+淫荡骚话  
又是一波近万字的车……干枯了！

古市的脸很红，表情别扭地走在前面，眼神躲躲闪闪的。男鹿双手背在脑后，看起来很是悠闲地跟在他后面。  
怎么回事啊？  
周围的人奇怪地看着扭扭捏捏的古市，和看起来心情不错的男鹿。  
没想到竟然会走在古市后面的男鹿发现好多人盯着古市看，面色不善，眼神一凛，凶恶地扫视一圈，立刻秒杀了好奇看过来的同学们，令他们收回了视线。

上课的时候古市坐得端端正正，腰背挺直，姿势僵硬。  
好不容易挨到下课，古市如临大赦，也没空搭理男鹿，一下就冲出了教室。  
看到古市匆忙跑走的身影，男鹿神秘莫测地笑了一下。  
——教室里的同学们看到魔王的围笑，纷纷感到身体一寒。

这边古市跑到一处偏僻的美术教室附近，见周围没人了，这才忍不住扶着墙喘气，忍不住在心里埋怨：混蛋男鹿！竟然……把那个……！把那种东西放在他体内！还非要他带在身上来学校……

起因是两人在游戏厅玩的时候，古市用有点惊异崇拜的眼神看了另一个男人好久，似乎是大学生，偏偏游戏还打得很好，人还有点小帅。  
其实周围不少人都在围观那人，古市只是远远地看了会，有些羡慕那人游戏打得那么好，要是他也那么厉害就好啦！现实里做不到，至少还可以在游戏里虐男鹿了嘛！想想忍不住有点羡慕地看着那人。  
但是男鹿不会想那么多，只觉得他们都已经交往了，古市竟然用以前看他的眼神去看别的男人，这让男鹿很不爽！很火大！想揍那个人！又气古市怎么能那样的眼神看别的男人？？他只能用那样的眼神看自己才对啊！！简称就是男鹿吃醋了！  
“喂，古市！走了！”男鹿不爽地扯过古市。  
男鹿的动作让古市收回了视线，有些奇怪地看着忽然生气的男鹿：“你怎么了？”  
“回去。”男鹿臭着脸不愿意多说，只是拉着古市往外走。  
好吧……还想再看会儿学学技术呢……  
古市一向很顺着男鹿，这会只好可惜地收回视线，跟着男鹿走了。路上他还提了一句刚才那个人好厉害的夸赞，男鹿没说话，只是脸更黑了，古市走在男鹿后面也没发现。  
现在古市很后悔！要是他当时就发现了，及时哄哄男鹿，他现在就不会这样了！

两人回了古市的家，刚进门就和正准备出门的穗乃香碰了个面。  
“男鹿大哥，哥，你们回来了啊。”穗乃香和男鹿打了个招呼。  
“嗯。”男鹿心情不爽，应了一声没多说什么。  
“你去哪？”古市问了句。  
“和朋友去吃饭啊，爸妈又不在家。”穗乃香穿好了鞋子站起来，“我走啦。”  
“早点回来啊！”爸妈难得不在家，古市担起了哥哥的责任，嘱咐了妹妹一句。  
“知道啦！我又不是你们，玩通宵！”穗乃香挥挥手出门了，还吐槽他们俩总是打一通宵的游戏。  
古市当然知道他和男鹿现在可不是像以前那样，两人只是单纯地打一通宵的游戏了……想着脸色有些发红……  
他又看了看满脸不爽的男鹿，不明所以，总之先哄好再说吧！  
“男鹿，要吃点什么吗？还是喝饮料？还是……上去？”说到最后古市的脸红已经弥漫到耳朵了。父母不在，妹妹也不在，现在家里就他们两个……还能做什么啊！他暗暗有些期待。  
男鹿看了面红耳赤又眼含期待地望着他的古市一眼，气有些消了。虽然男鹿肯定不会打他，但他决定还是得惩罚他！要让古市知道他只能用那样的眼神看着他男鹿辰巳才行！不许用那样的眼神看别的男人！  
“上去。”男鹿一开口有些沙哑，他自己都惊讶了一下。  
“嗯……。”古市走在男鹿前面领他上楼，“……要洗澡吗？”  
男鹿抬头满眼都是古市上楼梯时在自己眼前一晃一晃的屁股，忍不住抬手捏了上去。  
“噫！”古市一惊，“……干嘛！”  
男鹿揉捏了古市一把，收回了手，“一起洗。”  
“……哦。”古市感觉自己浑身发热。

这时候的古市还不知道自己第二天将面临什么，两人在浴室里没忍住来了一发。准备回房间时男鹿直接把他压在楼梯上又来了一次。地点让他很羞耻，古市害怕妹妹会回来，却又因为被做得很爽而没法拒绝。  
晚上男鹿就夜宿在古市家了，他看着身旁古市睡着的脸，又看了看他锁骨、胸前、腰腹还有大腿内侧被他吸舐啃咬出来的痕迹，觉得还是不够。要怎样才能只看着他一个人呢？  
他一边想，一边捞过古市紧紧抱在怀里，然后……睡着了。

第二天早上

“男鹿，别这样、啊……！”古市怕妹妹会听到，压抑着声音推拒男鹿，他看推拒无用，又放软了声音喊他名字，企图让男鹿心软：“辰巳……为什么要带这个……我不要啦……”  
古市那点力气当然比不上男鹿了，将两颗跳蛋塞进古市体内后，他三两下就把开关捆在了古市的大腿上，又体贴至极地给他穿好裤子，把他从床上拉起来，撒娇也没用！男鹿不容拒绝地说：“就这样去学校。”  
“为、为什么啊！”古市欲哭无泪。不知道自己又哪里惹大魔王生气了。明明昨天还……  
“不许取出来也不许关掉哦，我这里还有遥控器。”男鹿阴测测地笑了一下。

于是，就变成了这样……

“啊？别给老子废话，这件事不管花多少钱，都要给老子搞定！”

——用钱办事，这口吻，是学校名人之一的姬川了。  
古市有些囧，为什么这样都可以碰到校园名人啊……  
古市见他在打电话，准备趁他没有发现的时候偷偷遁走。

没想到姬川眼很尖，挂掉电话几步走过来，长手一伸，就拉住了想要遁走的古市的衣领。  
“哟，这不是男鹿的小伙伴古市嘛，这是去哪啊？”  
“呃……姬川学长，好巧啊……”  
“刚才我怎么觉得你有意躲着我来着？”  
古市嘴角一抽，摆好表情，僵硬地转过身，脸上带着点讨好的笑：“哪有啊姬川学长，我怎么会躲你啊！”  
姬川推着眼镜挑了挑眉，看着古市和平时一样弱鸡，脸上又堆着平时那种见到大佬时的讨好的笑，今天却又感觉有点不同……古市脸色绯红，眼睛润润的好似有水光要溢出来，嘴唇微张，隐约还能看到他红红的舌尖……平时还没觉得，怎么今天忽然觉得有点……诱惑？所以他一下子没说话。

呃？大佬怎么没说话？莫非是刚才想躲他的态度让他不爽了？啊啊啊求放过啦QAQ！！他真的有点忍不住了，体内的东西还在震动着，他紧缩着后穴，怕后穴里的水液会流出来，只想赶紧找个没人的地方缓一缓。还好裤子宽松，没让他半硬的下体彻底显露出来。

“姬川学长……”古市小声喊他，想跟他告别，表示自己先走一步：“那个，我先……”  
姬川忽然缩近了两人之间的距离，然后沉声说：“古市，我总觉得你今天……有点不一样啊。”  
古市一僵，感觉到对方那已经顶在自己额头上的飞机头，囧了：“姬川老大，你的头发……太近了……”  
“啊？”姬川眉头上挑，不满又似威胁地哼了声。  
古市立刻闭嘴不敢说话了。  
“哼，算了，本少爷今天心情好，怎么样，要不要顺道带你一起去消遣消遣？真难得，你居然没跟着男鹿那家伙。”  
“……”古市心里一抽：老大，真的不用你顺道啊！话说回来难道老子已经成了男鹿的绑定物品吗！  
“不，还是算……啊！”古市正准备出言拒绝，话都已经说出了一大半，忽然忍不住发出一声惊呼，古市几乎是立刻就捂住了嘴，脸色有些难看。不知道姬川会怎么想。  
姬川听到古市的惊呼也是一愣，自己好像没有欺负这家伙吧？而且，他刚才那声音怎么……  
姬川再一看捂着嘴的古市，敏锐地发现古市的身体竟有些颤抖。  
姬川奇怪地问了句：“你怎么了？”  
古市摇着头没敢出声说话，只快步想离去，没想到脚下竟一软。姬川见他要跌倒，心想古市虽然不会打架，但也不至于这么弱吧？难道生病了？  
这么想着，下意识就伸手去接住古市了，毕竟人是朝自己这边倒的，总不至于看他直接摔地上。

所以……  
当男鹿找到古市的时候，看到的就是这样的场景。  
——姬川小心地揽着古市，古市竟然也没反抗，只身体有些颤抖地扑在姬川怀里，手还捏着姬川的手臂。

——大误啊！

男鹿瞬间就阴沉着脸快步走过去将古市拉了出来，另一只还在裤兜里的手将手中的东西紧握，大拇指轻轻移动了一下，摸到一个按键，毫不犹豫地按了下去。

“啊啊啊男鹿！！”

姬川不解这两人又在玩什么花样，古市什么时候见了男鹿像见了鬼一样的哀嚎？他们两个关系不是很好么？  
“回头再找你算账！”男鹿狠狠瞪了姬川一眼之后就拖着仿佛活见鬼的古市走了。  
姬川表示很无辜，自己明明什么都没做啊，刚才还好心想带古市去见见世面呢？什么啊，莫名其妙的两个人。

……

男鹿黑着脸，直接一路把古市抗回了家。  
“男鹿……我、不是……”被男鹿不轻不重地摔在床上的古市，只觉得浑身发冷，身下某个部位却又热到不行。  
男鹿什么都没说，只沉着脸看了他一眼，三下两下就将古市的衣服扒光了。  
男鹿将古市摁在床上，竟微笑了起来：“胆子不小嘛，还投怀送抱？你叫我什么？”只是语气冰冷地提醒他。  
被脱得精光的古市忍不住缩了缩肩膀，他摇了摇头，如临大敌，他想逃脱，可他根本不可能打倒男鹿，只能没骨气的示弱，又对男鹿的称呼改了口：“辰巳，不、不是那样……”他想起之前他们说好了两人私下的时候就叫对方的名字。  
被姬川抱着古市的那一幕刺激到了的男鹿根本不听古市的解释，直接分开古市本来因为紧张而夹紧的双腿。  
双腿被分开，古市两腿间的硬挺一下子就挺身而出，甚至还颤了颤。顶端溢着透明的液体，因为之前双腿一直被他刻意并拢着，这下那液体竟在大腿和硬挺的下身之间牵出了细而不断的粘稠丝线。  
视线再往下移去，一根粉色的线从古市的后穴里面引出来，一直牵到大腿上，用来控制的开关被固定绑在大腿上。  
男鹿拿出自己裤兜里的遥控器，直接按了最大震动档的按钮。

“啊——不行！！”

古市腰部一抖，腿间的硬挺竟也忍不住颤抖着跳动了几下。  
男鹿将手中的遥控器随手一扔，接着两根手指朝着那穴口直接就探了进去。里面很湿润，是因为他将跳蛋放进去的时候用了一些润滑剂。顺着电线往里探去，很快就找到了埋在里面的那两颗小跳蛋。  
男鹿并没有将它拿出来，反而两根手指又将跳蛋往里推动了一些。  
——直到抵在了某个地方。  
跳蛋震动的声音甚至在体内嗡嗡闷响，古市受不了地摇着头：“……辰、辰巳……不要了！！”他本就没多大力气了的双手推着男鹿，双腿也想合拢起来躲避着强烈的刺激，然而被男鹿摁着根本没法合拢。

“啊啊啊——！”

被调至最大震动档的跳蛋就那么被压在了那里，猛烈地震动着，肠道都被震麻了，被直接刺激的前列腺更是无法忍受这么强烈的刺激。  
在古市快要就这样直接被玩射出来的时候，男鹿却将跳蛋拉出来了一些，用绑在古市腿上的开关调低了震动档，然后一手抵在了古市顶端的小孔上揉弄，顶端分泌了很多腺液，男鹿大拇指滑过小孔，将这些液体涂满了整个冠部，弄得亮晶晶的。

“唔…嗯嗯…”

古市被男鹿弄得浑身发软，他的眼睛里早就被刺激出了眼泪，他忍不住用一手捂住眼睛，这样就看不到男鹿冷脸玩弄自己的样子；就不用面对男鹿看着自己被他这样恶意玩弄，身体却有感觉时的冷漠眼神了……  
男鹿动作一顿，看着可怜兮兮的古市，还是心软了……他用空余的手轻轻拉下古市捂住双眼的手，然后按在床上，两手相扣，然后俯下身去凶狠地吻他。  
先是两唇相碰，然后男鹿轻咬了下古市的下唇，接着毫不犹豫地侵入古市的口腔内部，用力地吮吸古市的舌头，时而轻咬。

“唔……嗯……嗯……不……”古市被男鹿吸得舌头发麻，嘴被堵住也说不出什么话，只模模糊糊地哼出了几声，他用另一只没被男鹿扣着的手抵着男鹿的肩膀，想要推开他，最后却推着推着就半抱着男鹿的脖子了。  
当口中的液体终于忍不住溢了出来，两人的下巴都有些发酸了，男鹿这才放过古市。古市脸色发红地推开男鹿。

男鹿拉起古市，自己躺了下去，将古市调了个头，让他趴在自己身上，他早已硬起来的下身正对着古市的脸。两人呈六九式。  
“辰巳……？”忽然被男鹿的下面怼到眼前，古市还有些懵。  
“舔。”男鹿手摸上古市的屁股揉捏，并低声命令道。  
“什……”古市怀疑自己听错了……男鹿要他……给他口？  
男鹿却没再多说什么，挺了挺下身，硬挺的肉棒便戳到了呆愣的古市的唇上。他则一手揉弄古市的屁股，掰开臀缝露出后穴，又将手指插进了古市的后穴，在里面勾弄那两颗跳蛋。  
“啊……唔！”忽然被炙热的硬物戳到嘴上，男性气息扑面而来，古市还有些犹豫，下不了口，又忽然被男鹿玩弄起了后穴，惊得张开嘴叫了出来，正好又被男鹿的肉棒顶在嘴上，肉棒的顶端登时就被顶进了他的嘴里，让古市不得不含住。  
“唔…嗯…”  
他们之前做了很多次，但是除了上次的猫耳朵和铃铛之外，还从来没有玩过跳蛋震动棒这一类的情趣道具，以及口交。  
这也是男鹿第一次体会到口腔的感觉，嘴唇柔软，牙齿轻轻刮过下体引起一阵颤栗，口腔里面又很湿热，甚至古市还没有主动开始舔或者吸，只是被古市的舌头被动蹭过，他就爽得闷哼出来了。  
古市本以为自己或许没法接受口交，倒不是嫌脏，早上两人都洗过澡，这会还没上两节课就直接回来了，他就是觉得不太习惯，毕竟从来没有做过这种事……也没想过自己有一天竟然要去舔男性的下面……可他在听到男鹿的沉吟的时候，忽然觉得好像被激发了一样，心跳加快，忽然就觉得没那么排斥了。  
他微微抬起头，让顶在口中的肉棒退了出来，又尝试着主动去含住顶端，用嘴唇去刮蹭头部，又含进去用舌头去舔，然后试着将整根肉棒吞得更深。  
“嗯……贵之……唔……”男鹿揉弄古市臀肉的手一紧，虽然古市的口交很生涩，但被古市主动舔舐的感觉实在是无论身还是心都太爽了！这让男鹿也忍不住低低地呻吟出声。  
有种男人的性感……  
古市听到男鹿的呻吟，仿佛被鼓励了一样，他终于放开了自己，回想着“教育片”中的印象，古市将腰微微下沉，屁股抬高撅起，自己整个上半身趴在男鹿的大腿上，手肘撑在男鹿的腿侧，其中一手握住男鹿肉棒的根部轻轻撸动，嘴巴却在卖力地上下吞吐肉棒，时而吞得更深入，时而由下至上地舔着柱身，再含进去。  
就这样吞吐了一会，古市感觉男鹿的肉棒在他口中变得更加粗硬了，他甚至可以感觉到柱身上的青筋，还有脉搏的跳动……他的舌头尝到了淡淡的咸味，并不习惯，可这味道却让他变得更加兴奋，他底下也硬了起来，后穴还在被男鹿的手指混着跳蛋一起插弄，嘴里还含着硬硬的肉棒，后穴却变得想要了……怎么会这样……  
或许，这就是男人分泌的前列腺液的味道？古市心想。  
男鹿一边用右手食指和中指夹着跳蛋一同抽插古市的后穴，时而又将跳蛋压在古市的前列腺处震动，他留在外面的大拇指则去按压揉弄古市囊袋与后穴之间的会阴处，无名指和小指则在古市的尾椎骨附近触碰，可以说是将古市后穴的上下周围都照顾到了。另一边将左手伸到古市的肚子底下去抚弄他的硬挺。  
男鹿前后玩弄得古市爽到想叫出来，却又被嘴里含着的肉棒堵住了发音的渠道，只能发出“嗯嗯唔唔”的声音，屁股也跟着轻轻摇晃。  
男鹿自然也就发现古市舔得后面想要了，因为他的后穴变得更加湿软了，虽然古市嘴上没说，他的后穴却开始主动吸咬他的手指了。  
虽然男鹿很想第一次口交就这样射在古市嘴里，但是……如果古市没有同意的话，他不想这样对他。被古市好奇地吸了一口，男鹿感觉自己的精液差点被他直接吸出来。  
“贵之，够了……”男鹿声音暗哑，他停下动作，抽出了手指，深吸一口气，稳住了呼吸，下身稍微向后退了退，拉起了古市。  
“……嗯？”古市迷迷蒙蒙地被拉起来，又躺回床上，男鹿再次俯到他身上。  
男鹿看着自己身下的古市，眼神朦胧，嘴唇因为一直在吞吐他的肉棒而有点红肿起来，嘟嘟的，诱人得很。他伸手抚上古市红润的嘴唇，又俯下身亲了上去。  
“嗯……嗯……”古市也主动用双手环住男鹿的脖子和他拥吻。

一吻下来，终于要进入正题了，古市却忍不住开了个玩笑：“辰巳，你这样亲我，四舍五入算不算自己给自己口了啊？”  
“……”男鹿倒还真没想到这一层，被古市这么一说感觉还真是……  
他有点无语，只好又用手撸了两下古市的硬挺，然后抵开古市的双腿，扯了扯绑在古市腿上的开关，手法色情地揉捏古市的臀肉，接着向两边掰开臀肉，露出隐藏在股缝中迫不及待的小穴，然后将自己早已硬得有些发疼的肉棒抵在了古市的穴口。  
跳蛋还在后穴里震动，古市有些停顿，男鹿……难道想就这样进来？  
“等等，那个还没……”取出来……古市试图阻止男鹿。  
“你不是舔得很想要了么？都这么湿了……”男鹿却恶劣地一笑，趁着古市一时也来不及阻拦，直接插了进去。

“不、…辰巳！唔……啊啊！…进来了……！嗯——”

古市后面的小穴早就做好了准备，男鹿只是胯部稍稍一使力，肉棒很轻易就撑开肠道全部挤了进去。原本被男鹿拉出来了一些的跳蛋再次被调到了最强震动，男鹿这么一顶进去，竟然就这样将震动着的跳蛋直接顶在了前列腺的位置，古市的身体终于受不了多重刺激，居然就这样缩紧了后穴，射了出来。  
射得两人腹间都是精液。  
男鹿看着就这样被玩弄着射了出来的古市，微微一怔。好吧，虽然这算是惩罚过他了，但是，还没完呢，真正的惩罚才刚开始。

“这么快就射了啊。”男鹿一边说着一边伸手稍微使力拉扯古市胸前半硬的乳头。  
“啊……！痛……！混蛋！”  
古市原本就半硬起来的乳头被男鹿这么一刺激，竟完全硬挺了起来。古市只觉得胸前的两点被男鹿捏得有些疼，有些肿，想要躲开。男鹿看他喊痛就没有再继续使力拉扯那两点，他俯下身含住了那硬挺的小凸点。  
男鹿含着其中一边的乳头，时而用舌头上下舔动，时而又猛地一吸，时而用牙齿轻咬。另一手用指腹轻轻抚弄古市另一边的乳头。他也没顾及古市刚到高潮，肉棒就在他体内开始轻轻挺动。  
古市忍不住摇着头往后缩，手也想要推开男鹿。  
男鹿抬起上半身，看着古市那可怜兮兮的样子也就不再忍心继续折磨他，只是嘴上仍然没有饶过他。

“还敢再勾引别的男人么？”  
古市瞪向男鹿，不再示弱：“我哪有勾引……！混蛋男鹿！如果不是你……不是你非要把那个放在我里面……”他不知道他以现在这个样子瞪人，毫无威慑力不说，反而让男鹿更想干他了。  
男鹿看着古市诱人的表情，决定不再墨迹，这个话题暂时先揭过，先享用大餐。他抬手压住古市白皙的大腿，胯部开始挺动。  
“啊！你、不要突然……唔……我还没缓过来……”  
男鹿不停地抽插着，两个敬业的跳蛋还在穴里震动着，震动着古市的肠道，也震动着男鹿不断抽动着的肉棒，感觉比平常爽了不知道多少。  
“后面舒服么？你喜不喜欢这样？”男鹿一边按着古市的双腿插干他的后穴，一边粗声问：“喜欢我这样插你么…”  
男鹿平时不怎么说这样的话，但是今天看着古市难耐快感的诱人样子，他的话也忍不住粗暴了起来，不停地用言语挑逗古市。  
“嗯嗯……啊……舒、舒服……里面的、拿出来……嗯……”古市开始尝到了甜头，也就老老实实地回答着男鹿：“喜欢，喜欢你直接插我……啊啊……”  
男鹿稍微扯了扯连接着跳蛋的粉线，这样直接拿出来不现实，只好先自己退出来，然后将跳蛋扯了出来。  
“嗯……”跳蛋震动着离开了自己体内，临走前还把穴口刺激了一番，古市忍不住轻颤了一下。  
几乎没有给古市喘气的时间，一扔下跳蛋，男鹿就立刻插了进去。  
“嗯……啊……辰巳……~”古市的语气有点荡漾，声音也开始变得软绵绵了。  
“喜欢我插你哪里？”男鹿又开始刺激古市了。  
“嗯啊……后面……啊……”被重新填满的感觉让古市餍足得扬起了脖子。  
“后面是什么啊？”男鹿故意明知故问，甚至还减慢了速度。  
古市知道男鹿这货现在就是故意使坏欺负他，可他也拿男鹿没办法，只好红着脸羞耻地回答他：“后、后穴……”  
“后穴……是这里么？用什么插啊？”男鹿一边慢慢挺动，一边凑到古市耳边低声说：“再淫荡一点，嗯？你的那些漫画里……你都看过吧…”说到最后竟然直接停了下来。  
男鹿这家伙什么时候偷看了自己的漫画啊！而且自从他们在一起之后，他也没有再买那些BG向的漫画了，至于BL向的……他倒是有点好奇想买来看看，但是占有欲强、又爱吃醋的大魔王不允许他“看别的男人”，漫画也不行……  
现在说到他以前珍藏在床底下的那些漫画，很显然男鹿·醋王·辰巳就是在故意折腾他，一想到H漫画里面那些令人面红耳赤的淫荡对话，古市就心跳加快，脸涨得通红。  
“你不说的话，我可不知道啊…。”男鹿看古市忍着羞耻说不出口的样子，伸手用抚摸按压去刺激古市的穴口，但就是不用肉棒去插他。  
“嗯……”古市闭了闭眼，后穴叫嚣着想要里面的肉棒动一动，他红着脸，到底是没抵御过欲望的侵蚀，只好破罐破摔、又磕磕绊绊地说：“我…我的骚、骚穴……想、要辰巳的……肉棒……插我…啊啊！…”羞耻、太羞耻了啊啊啊！  
“乖，这就给你…！”  
古市话还没说完，就被男鹿压着狠狠地干了起来。  
“嗯啊啊……好爽……辰巳、好厉害啊……啊……”古市的后穴被插爽了，他抬手环抱住男鹿的肩背，刚才射过的前面也缓过来了，被男鹿插得又慢慢硬了起来。  
“嗯……干死你……”男鹿一边插干一边喘着粗气，干着干着心里又升起来一股醋意，于是低下头去一口咬在古市的脖子上：“……贵之、古市贵之，你怎么这么骚，这么淫荡，嗯？”  
“嗯呃……啊……”被男鹿一口咬在脖子上，古市身体一抖，他没有咬得太用力，又听得男鹿在他耳边说的话，反而让古市觉得有股更想要他粗暴对待自己的感觉涌上来！这么想着，古市便顺着男鹿的话说了：“啊…嗯……我、我好骚…好淫荡……呜……想要辰巳的肉棒……狠狠干我……呀啊…！”明明、明明是你逼我说的！！！  
“！——干死你！！”男鹿虽然是故意欺负古市，想让他说些淫荡的话语，当他真的这么说了，没想到却是自己先受不了了！他将古市环抱在自己脖子上的双手扯下来，把古市的双手手腕交叉合拢，狠狠摁在古市的头顶，另一手去按着古市的胯部，让他更贴近自己的撞击。

古市抬起眼，看着神色认真的男鹿，有些好笑。平时学习不见他有多认真，做这种事的时候表情却是认真到不行，也帅气到不行，迷人到不行！怎么办……  
好喜欢、好喜欢男鹿辰巳啊！  
男鹿看到古市充满爱意的眼神，心中一动，于是加快了抽插的速度和力道。  
“喜欢？”  
“啊……嗯嗯……！喜欢、啊！”古市忍不住，又爽得扬起了脖子。

男鹿松开禁锢古市手腕的手，改用双手扣在古市紧致的腰线上，抽插的速度越发加快。他又轻轻吻上了古市，并没有深入，只是在蹂躏古市的嘴唇，直到又把古市的嘴唇亲得红肿起来，才低声说：  
“古市贵之……你是我的，只能看我……只能看着我一个人！不许你看别人！”

男鹿越说，插干古市的力道就越狠，脸上的表情竟也带了几分平时打架时的凶狠。古市却并不觉得可怕，他又环抱上了男鹿的脖子想要起身，男鹿顺着古市的动作将他托起来，让他坐在了自己身上。古市坐在男鹿身上，自己也挺动着腰肢配合着男鹿。  
看着男鹿凶狠的表情，心中却再也不会觉得失落了，不会觉得自己只是一直追随着男鹿的背影的人。男鹿总是走在自己前面，他也想要自己只看着他，只看他一个人！  
这样的男鹿，怎么让他不喜欢，怎么让他不爱！

见古市半天没回答，男鹿一边往上顶弄着古市，一边又将口中凶狠的话语转为了隐隐的委屈：“……贵之，只看我，好不好？”  
出现了！是男鹿犬！！  
古市回过神来不由得失笑，他环住男鹿的脖子，微微低下头去，与男鹿的额头相贴，最后又送上自己的嘴唇。  
“好……辰巳，我只看你……我只喜欢你……嗯唔……”

现在的古市眼中充满爱意，不再像从前一样，好像一直在看着他，眼中却不曾有过任何人一样。男鹿忽然觉得心里很满足，好像被实现了愿望一样，这种感觉就叫“幸福”吗？

“我也是。好喜欢你。”

男鹿的头埋进古市的脖颈间，仿佛因为表白的话语而感到害羞，所以躲藏了起来。  
古市有些诧异，他一直以为男鹿这笨蛋，怎么会……竟然会对他这么直接的表白！  
他低头，却看见男鹿的耳朵乃至脸部都红到不行。

男鹿……笨蛋辰巳……你怎么能这么可爱！  
他终于忍不住伸手摸了摸男鹿犬的头，如愿了！！

互表爱意后的两人，快感更是源源上升，心理和生理上的快感都达到了巅峰！  
“辰巳……动一动……干我呀……啊…！”  
刚才那么淫荡羞耻的话语两个人都说过了，男鹿现在却因为单纯表白的话语而害羞，一时停下了动作，现在很想被男鹿狠狠拥抱的古市欲求不满了，忍不住扭了扭臀部，还用直白的言语催促他。  
“嗯、干你、干死你！”男鹿回过神来，红着脸抱紧了古市，一个翻身又将他压在身下，胯部快速挺动，打在古市的臀部上啪啪作响。  
“嗯……啊……好舒服……啊……好棒……辰巳……”  
他只听到自己耳边是古市再次射出来时撩人无比的呻吟，还有古市高潮时用力缩紧到仿佛快要痉挛的后穴，男鹿终于不再忍耐，又狠插了几下，射在了古市体内。


End file.
